El Templo de Kamparas
by Tom Posmac
Summary: Enemigo detectado. Objetivo proclamado. El rescate inicia, y con ella, la nostalgia también. Publicado capítulo 10: “Tenme en tu Memoria”
1. Chapter 1

Temporada 1: Kamparas

Dedicatoria: a George Lucas, por haber compartido con el mundo tan fascinante idea como pudo ser Star Wars, y a DIOS, por permitirnos a todos nosotros vivir para disfrutarla…

**Tiempo: 25 ABY – 975 DRR**

Capitulo 1: Nuevos Aprendices

Kamparas, un planeta no muy conocido ya que no es uno muy importante, no es una estrella millonaria, ni con alta tecnología, pero tiene algo que lo hace diferente a los demás, la Fuerza luminosa que existe de rincón a rincón por todo el mundo, ese grano de paz y armonía muy conocida de los Jedi hace que Kamparas brille por su comunidad y su templo; aunque Coruscant puede sostener a todos los Jedi de la Galaxia, a veces, no cuentan con la cantidad suficiente de maestros, por eso pequeños niños son enviados a planetas lejanos para su entrenamiento, uno de ellos Kamparas, donde con la educación y el cariño de sus maestros algún día ellos sabrán proteger la galaxia plena. Aun que Kamparas no es un planeta muy conocido ya que no es uno muy importante, ni millonario, ni tecnológico, hace que sea más especial que muchos por que esta educando a los futuros defensores de la galaxia…

-Estamos llegando señor-dijo el piloto que conducía la nave donde el maestro Mace Windu viajaba.

-Excelente piloto-respondió el Jedi y su cara mostro cierta satisfacción por la noticia ya que había sido un viaje largo. Minutos después la nave aterrizo en una planicie donde unos humanoides lo esperaban ansiosamente. El negro bajo mientras la compuerta se abría, en su cara se distinguió una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera que confortaba a las otras personas que allí se encontraban.

-Bienvenido Maestro Windu-dijo una dulce Togruta que se encontraba en el grupo-hace tiempo no teníamos una visita de tal agrado y magnitud, nos alegra su visita.

-Muchísimas gracias maestra-respondió el visitante.

-Déjeme presentarme maestro, soy Hangiela Kam, miembro del Consejo de Kamparas.

-Mucho gusto mi lady-dijo él, mientras besaba delicadamente su mano en modo de saludo.

-Yo Soy Inco Pesco mi señor-interrumpió un Utapauiano, alto y delgado como típico modelo de su especie.

-Nos agrada tenerlo aquí-dijo la maestra Humana mientras se adelantaba de sus compañeros-yo soy Orlaya Glads, la más joven y reciente miembro del Consejo.

-Me agrada conocerlos-decía Mace mientras sonreía cada vez más al ver la emoción con la que las personas del planeta lo recibían.

-Puedo sentir que usted se siente a gusto ¿verdad?-pregunto un Rakata que se encontraba con ellos.

-Por supuesto-respondió el invitado.

-Nosotros también, nos complace que un miembro del Alto Consejo de Coruscant nos visite, me siento tan pequeño a su lado.

-Pero ustedes también son el Consejo de Kamparas y tienen un gran valor para todos nosotros.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras tan alentadoras que confortan mi espíritu maestro Mace Windu.

-No te has presentado-recordó Hangiela.

-O si, discúlpeme maestro, soy Nuluel Mapé.

-No se preocupe maestro, es más, me gustaría conocerlos a todos ahora mismo.

-Me llamo Joocee Lazar-respondió rápidamente un Cereano ante tal petición.

-Y yo Yradir Ureve-Ñaga-contesto la maestra de la especie Aqualish que no se mostraba muy satisfecha con su visita.

-Mi nombre es Olga Cresh-dijo una Feeorin.

-Mucho gusto a todos-dijo el negro al ver las presentaciones tan rápidas que le costaba un poco recordar los nombres.

-Yo soy Wol-Thor Mon-dijo el miembro más grande del consejo, ya que su especie, la Pachydermoid no podía ser de otra forma.

-Gusto en conocerlo maestro, me llamo Liyiya Leo-Jho-conto la Gungan.

-Soy Margo Io-expreso el Abyssino del grupo.

-Yo me llamo Morkos Postlan-contesto rápidamente el Besalisko que más por ansias de presentarse, quería más no quedar al final de la presentación.

-Por ultima quede yo-Mace Windu exclamo una pequeña risa al escuchar la lamentación de la Nikto-soy Gala Zaliz.

-Me ha encantado conocerlos a todos-exclamo el maestro.

-Pero que pena que no lo hayamos invitado a entrar antes-expreso Inco.

-No se preocupe-respondió Windu.

-Pase por aquí, nuestro hogar es su hogar.

-Muchas gracias Maestro Pesco-todos entraron y caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, muy tranquilamente mientras el viento que tocaba su espalda al entrar por las ventanas les hacia sentir frio, pronto se encontraban frente a la entrada de la habitación del Consejo, el lugar no era tan grande y magnifico como el de Coruscant pero tenia su encanto humilde de un planeta lejano, todos pasaron y dentro se hallaba una silla de más, allí puesta para la importante visita.

-No queremos hacerle perder el tiempo maestro, ya tenemos todo listo para que revise los archivos-comento el Maestro Mon, quien de inmediato mostraba los expedientes de los niños.

-Gracias-miro detenidamente el puño de hojas y se mostro asombrado-no recuerdo un grupo tan grande.

-Si-afirmo el Maestro Lazar-pensamos que en estos tiempos hemos encontrado muchos nuevos jóvenes.

-Yo he tenido que revisar a muchos niños para determinar si son aptos para el aprendizaje Jedi en diferentes planetas pero no recuerdo haber visto un grupo tan grande de Younglings en mucho tiempo, todos listos para ser tomados como aprendices Jedi, ¿están seguros que podrán obtener tantos maestros, por que los podemos…?

-Gracias señor Windu pero para nosotros alejar de Kamparas a esos pobres niños que han vivido toda su vida aquí para que sean entrenados en otros sistemas no es una opción-contesto furiosa la maestra Ureve-Ñaga.

-Comprendo, maestra-respondió resignado y empezó a comprender que no era bien recibido por ese miembro del consejo-creo que lo mejor será que empiece ya-abrió el primer expediente y arriba se encontraba una foto de una particular Bothan, cuyo mechón derecho cubría parte media de su rostro, lentamente el maestro leyó el nombre-Andana Alas-dijo suavemente esperando la contestación de sus compañeros, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario, ni bueno, ni malo-¿su comportamiento ha sido normal?-Unos maestros veían a otros y nadie respondía hasta que…

-No es de las mejores-dijo indignado Mapé queriendo dar por un hecho que podía ser entrenada pero no para darle más rodeo al asunto.

-Me gustaría que me dijeran más de los estudiantes.

-No hay nada que decir sobre ella-comento la maestra Olga-es una niña normal.

-A veces-continuo el Utapauiano-grita mucho, se comporta de manera rebelde pero son defectos que yo creo que se limpiaran con el tiempo.

-Bueno, ya que no quieren hablar mucho de ella, la aprobaremos y continuaremos leyendo-abrió la siguiente carpeta pero cuando observo la foto, se asusto.

-¿Esta bien maestro?-pregunto la Gungan.

-Si, es que…

-Abrió el del Idiento-confirmo el Cereano a lo que todos comprendieron la repentina actitud del visitante.

-Su nombre es…-susurro mientras no podía dejar de ver la fotografía, el rostro de este Geonosiano era por un lado tranquilo, con rostro de niño inmaduro, pero por otro lado, reflejaba un pasado triste y solitario donde para el momento presente, reflejaba un toque de querer hacerle el mal a los demás, en resumen, su rostro era de asesino, no de Jedi-Arkel el Idiento.

-No es un alumno del que estemos orgullosos-comento Orlaya-pero tampoco desearíamos que se fuera, pensamos que juntos, nosotros, podamos resolverlo.

-¿Cómo es su comportamiento?

-En pocas palabras molesto-continuo la maestra.

-Creo que el ocupara la supervisión de alguno de ustedes-declaró el invitado.

-Si lo desean puedo ser yo-se ofreció el maestro Inco, pero su reacción era de deseos de que lo rechazaran.

-Si así lo desea-acepto Mace, a lo que Pesco mostro cierta antipatía.

-Prosigamos-abrió el siguiente expediente y observo a una Mirialan pero su aspecto era casi exactamente igual que su compañera Luminara Unduli, el negro la observó con delicadeza y pregunto-¿Conocen a sus padres?

-¿Los de Barbari-na Guate?, no, en realidad no-contesto la Nikto.

-Me recuerda mucho a una maestra que yo conozco.

-A Barbari-na la hayamos abandonada, cuando sus padres sintieron sus poderes, decidieron abandonarla, justo en la puerta del templo, las cámaras lo grabaron todo, sin embargo, las altas horas de la noche en las que la dejaron hace que los rostros de sus padres sean casi irreconocibles, solo nos dejaron una carta pidiéndonos cuidarla, nosotros la nombramos así-continuo explicando la Nikto que al parecer era la más conocedora del tema.

-¿La conoce muy bien?

-Si, yo la encontré y desde entonces he seguido firmemente su carrera.

-Si lo desea, usted puede ser su maestra-Gala se asombro a tal petición de Windu.

-Con sinceridad no se me había ocurrido, pero me agradaría mucho.

-Entonces otra aprobada más en la lista-pasó al siguiente archivo, lo abrió y observo a un curioso humano, negro por cierto-¿Quién es?

-Bathuren-respondió la Togruta.

-Pero es…muy grande.

-Es el mayor del grupo.

-Pero, es extraño, ¿Por qué continua allí?

-Fue el que más tarde entro, llegó a la edad de diez años pero aun así debía empezar de cero, por eso no esta con los de su edad.

-¿Ustedes creen que se comporta bien?

-Yo opino que es muy independiente-contó Yradir-normalmente siempre quiere ir más rápido, una vez que explicamos algo ya desea pasar al siguiente tema, incluso a veces algunos temas no le parecen, algunos castigos no le parecen, algunas comidas no le parecen, yo pienso que lo mejor es que no sea entrenado, entró muy tarde, de todas maneras.

-Tal vez se le pueda dar una oportunidad-dijo el maestro Morkos, quien ya tenia rato de no haber hablado acerca de ningún tema.

-Sera entonces puesto a prueba-el negro prosiguió con el siguiente Youngling, abrió el archivo y observó a una Quarren-¿Qué me dicen de Caiirks?

-¿La Quarren?-pregunto el Pachydermoid-es buena, pero se deja llevar muy fácil, creo que debemos enseñarle fuerza de voluntad, por que al ser tan apacible, seria fácil llevarla al lado oscuro, me ofrezco para enseñarla a ser una Jedi y seguir por el lado luminoso.

-Si es su voluntad, así será-autorizo el humano y continuo con la lista-el siguiente se llama Chuz Siirgeo.

-Voto en contra-dijo Gala Zaliz.

-Voto en contra- repitió Yradir Ureve-Ñaga.

-Igual-recalcó Hangiela Kam.

-Voto a favor-dijo orgulloso Morkos Postlan.

-Nosotros sabemos que tú los apoyas a todos Morkos, pero tienes que entender que Siirgeo ha sido un demonio desde que llegó aquí-confeso Yradir-por su culpa hemos expulsado a tres niños, por que han sido sus amigos y el los ha podrido, no merece ser un Jedi.

-Yo opino-dijo el visitante-que todos voten, levanten su mano lo que se encuentran de lado contrario a la aprobación del niño-todos menos Morkos levantaron la mano, dando el veredicto de que el Trandoshan no seria entrenado en Kamparas-mañana será llevado a Coruscant para que entre en los Cuerpos Agrícolas, debemos continuar-abrió el expediente siguiente-es un Caamasi, Cilkilkrian Gon-nadie hablo más de el por lo que era una aprobación, Mace prosiguió con el siguiente-Da'Delneva Darr.

-La Chiss-dijo un poco molesto Joocee.

-¿Algún problema?

-Tiene novio-Mace se estremeció ante tal declaración-eso es un problema.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Trece, es una rebelde completa.

-¿Se siente capacitado para entrenarla?

-Si pero…-en ese momento se dio cuenta de la que Mace planeaba, no tuvo más que decir y fue obligado a acarrearla como su nueva aprendiz.

-Continuemos-leyó el siguiente archivo-aquí tenemos a una Ithoriana, Danra Erkla-todos guardaron silencio-aprobada-pasó al siguiente-Esteerto, un Rodian.

-Desconfió del chico-comento Joocee-es muy amigo de Arkel el Idiento, y ambos me dan mala espina.

-No podemos dejarnos llevar por los sentimientos y las sugestiones, será entrenarlo y ver que sucede con él-continuo leyendo el expediente y observo a un Chagrian muy pintoresco-Gill L'Lermo.

-Se le podría llamar despistado, no pone mucha atención-contó Gala.

-Pero si merece ser Jedi.

-Si se le enseña atención, si.

-Entonces esta aprobado-continuo con un Kaminoano-Iega No, se ve sencillo-nadie dio ningún comentario y Mace prosiguió-Jorkyyy-Jesou'sai'Greneth.

-Le decimos Jor, su nombre es muy largo por ser un Devaroniano-dijo Olga.

-Claro comprendo, ¿ninguna queja?-todos negaron con su cabeza-el siguiente dice Kalorno Brink, es extraño que un Tusken tenga uso de la Fuerza.

-Son pocos los casos que se han dado-continuo Hangiela.

-El siguiente es Kev Chin, un Muun.

-Tiene muchas espinillas para su edad-comento Joocee.

-Pero eso no es un problema para la Fuerza.

-Pero es asqueroso.

-Mejor continuemos-saco otro expediente-Matiya, una Mustafarian-nadie dijo nada entonces Mace la aprobó-el siguiente es de Mi-Sao Kressh.

-La humana rubia, tiene una hermana, se llama Vi-Liria, esta más adelante-contó Yradir.

-¿Cómo es?

-Tranquila, callada, puede ser una gran aprendiz, es más, fue la primera en tener una maestra.

-¿Maestra?, ¿Quién?

-Una mujer llamada Seni-Roza-Medi, una Dressellian, ella solo esperaba su aprobación para iniciar el entrenamiento.

-Claro-soltó el expediente y continuó-este dice que se llama Nasta Glif.

-Nasta es un caso especial-dijo Liyiya-ella es una Miraluka.

-Ocupara un maestro especial.

-Yo propondría a Liyiya-dijo Hangiela mientras todos afirmaban con su cabeza.

-La acepto-afirmo Liyiya.

-Entonces continuemos con Naat Corella.

-No habla-dijo Yradir.

-A veces es bueno que sean callados-dijo Mace.

-No, es muda, habla con sus manos.

-¿Quién se ofrece a ser su maestro?-nadie respondió y Mace mejor prosiguió-la siguiente es Natargarr Mar-nadie hablo y el continuo-Pam Reerba, una Mon Calamari-todos continuaban callados-Pena Rankras.

-Se la pasa llorando-comento Inco.

-¿Depresión?

-No, le gusta hacerle honor a su nombre.

-¿Pena?

-Es muy depresiva, dice que es un "alma en pena", normalmente quiere parecer la muerte o algo por el estilo.

-Tal vez su maestro pueda ayudarle-nadie se ofreció-mejor continuamos, sigue Ranquel… ¿Ventress?

-Es su hermana-afirmo Nuluel.

-Asajj Ventress abandonó la orden en Coruscant hace poco, ¿creen que ella haga lo mismo?

-Si ella no se entera, puede que no-respondió Hangiela.

-Entonces esta en la lista de aprendices-continuo-la siguiente es Ranz Karmana.

-Es muy buena-dijo Orlaya.

-De fijo va a ser una Jedi-comento Margo por lo que Mace continuo con la lista.

-Rio Koon… ¿es el sobrino de Plo Koon?

-Si-respondió Liyiya-su problema es que se queja demasiado sobre que su hermana Sha Koon y su tío Plo Koon están en Coruscant y el aquí, además de eso es muy bueno.

-La siguiente es Saisa Tachi, una Iktotchi.

-Le gusta dibujar y escribir, no es una amenaza-dijo Orlaya Glads-es más, me gustaría su aprobación para yo ser su maestra.

-Concedido, la siguiente es Seanie.

-Ella me preocupa-comento Olga-es una Bruja de Dathomir.

-Entonces será mejor tenerla con un buen maestro… ¿Margo?

-Lo que sea su voluntad maestro, seré el maestro de Seanie.

-El próximo es Traun Ti.

-Si merece ser entrenado-dijo Joocee.

-Me gustaría ser su maestra si se me da la oportunidad-pregunto Hangiela Kam.

-Por supuesto-accedió Mace-seguimos con Ugly Lindina, una Chalactan- pensó un momento y recordó cuanto le hacia falta su aprendiz de la misma especie.

-Faltan pocos-alegó Yradir-mejor continuemos.

-Va Bustante.

-No tenemos problemas con ella-atestiguó Lazar.

-Vafbaiola Woll, una Shistavanen.

-Es una excelente duelista a su corta edad-comentó Olga.

-¿Le parece?-pregunto el negro.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Desea ser su maestra?

-Me parecería bien.

-La siguiente es Vak Vaqz.

-Es una amenaza-expreso el Besalisko-dice su antigua maestra de cuando era si apenas del clan oso que a veces durante las clases no podía controlarse y tenían que sacarla de la habitación.

-Entonces me la llevare a Coruscant, tal vez algún maestro más capacitado pueda ayudarla-el comentario del invitado no le hizo ninguna gracia a Yradir, quien desde el momento en que lo vio sintió que el maestro era muy creído.

-Vi-Liria Kressh, ¿la hermana de Mi-Sao verdad?-todos afirmaron-¿es buena?

-Si-respondió Margo muy sencillamente.

-Y el último es Wandect, ¿un Ewok?, no sabia que existían Ewok Jedi.

-Es el único conocido-contó Inco-desde que supimos de su existencia le hemos puesto mucha atención a la especie.

-¿Pero vale la pena entrenarlo?-pregunto Mace.

-Es un poco bruto, disculpen la expresión, pero si vale la pena.

-Entonces creo que he terminado con la revisión, deberían llamar a Chuz y a Vak para llevármelos. Me alegró conocer a los miembros del Consejo de Kamparas.

-Ha sido todo un honor señor-habló Hangiela.

-Que la Fuerza los acompañe maestros, esperare a los elegidos en mi nave.

-Que la Fuerza lo acompañe maestro-dijeron todos en unísono y Mace Windu partió del salón.

-Lo odio-expreso Yradir.

-Recuerda que el odio es el camino al Lado oscuro Yradir.

-Tu cállate Wol-Thor, vieron lo que dijo "Entonces me la llevare a Coruscant, tal vez algún maestro más capacitado pueda ayudarla", ¿acaso cree que no estamos capacitados? Me dan ganas de ir y darle y golpe de mi capacidad.

-Trata de controlar tu ira-aconsejó Olga.

-Mejor traigan a Chuz y a Vak para que ya se vaya el engreído negro.

-Gracias a la Fuerza que él no se dio cuenta de tu verdadera actitud, si no hubiera cerrado el Templo-dijo Inco.

-¿Mi verdadera actitud? Disculpa pero ¿Quién fue el que la semana pasada amenazó con asesinarnos a todos?

-Tengo problemas de ira.

-La ira lleva al lado oscuro, mi adorado Utapauiano.

-Iré por los niños.

-Escapa, por que te puedo cazar.

-A veces me das miedo Yradir-le dijo la Togruta.

-Lo se-Mace Windu partió en su nave hacia Coruscant, con los dos renegados.

Aun que Kamparas no es un planeta muy conocido ya que no es uno muy importante, ni millonario, ni tecnológico, hace que sea más especial que muchos por que esta educando a los futuros defensores de la galaxia, que, sin saberlo, serian los últimos de Kamparas y de los primeros de la Nueva República…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Recuerdos Imborrables

El pasado siempre nos sigue, si fue bueno nos alegra, si fue malo nos atormenta, es algo básico en la vida, los niños la viven pura por que en su infancia solo recuerdan los tiempos donde hacer amigos y divertirse era esencial, pero los adultos pueden tener un pasado más oscuro y misterioso que les reprocha su existir cada que se presenta oportunidad, el pasado nunca se olvida y cada que se puede se le recuerda…

-Es curioso-comentó un joven Zabrak que se dedicaba a ver las nubes mientras descansaba en el jardín del Templo de Kamparas con su mejor amiga y secuaz.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la niña que posaba junto a él.

-Ayer éramos niños del Clan Oso y mañana nos presentaran a nuestros futuros maestros-respondió el infante mientras analizaba un poco su vida.

-Si-afirmo esta-pensar que toda nuestra niñez estuvimos juntos y pronto no nos separaran.

-No del todo, digo, seguiremos aquí.

-Si pero no nos veremos tan seguido…y tampoco nos podremos escapar a media noche a robarnos las galletas de la cocina.

-¡Mi-Sao!-exclamó el moreno.

-¿Qué?

-Robar no es una palabra adecuada para un Jedi, solamente lo tomábamos prestado.

-¿Y según tú se los devolvíamos en el baño?

-Tu que sabes que registran a ver que se encuentran en las cañerías, reconocen que son y lo llevan de vuelta y todos estos años nos hemos seguido comiendo las mismas porquerías.

-¿Sabes? Mejor que ya no podemos hacerlo por que ya me dio asco-ambos empezaron a reírse con una simpatía que solo los amigos de verdad pueden sentir-a veces eres cruel Traun.

-Lo se, gracias por el cumplido.

-Que graciosito amaneció el Zabrak.

-Yo no critico a los humanos.

-Si los criticas.

-Es que me molesta que se crean mejores que nosotros.

-Lo siento, pero no son todos.

-¿Tu y quien más?

-Mi hermana.

-Por favor-dijo con tono exagerado-si ella misma fue la que me empezó a llamarme humanoide desde un principio.

-Pero así se les dice a los no-humanos.

-Exacto, ¿si nosotros les dijéramos Zubraknoides o algo por el estilo no les gustaría verdad?

-Dejemos de defenderlos o atacarlos, mejor continuemos viendo las nubes-ambos niños cuya edad era de catorce se quedaron callados un momento hasta que vieron una nube muy especial.

-Mira-habló el moreno-esa nube se parece a la que vi cuando te conocí.

-¿Te acuerdas de una nube?

-Siempre he tenido buena memoria, y recuerdo ese día perfectamente-el niño empezó a recordar mientras contaba su historia-recuerdo perfectamente ese día, yo estaba sentado viendo las nubes por la ventana del cuarto Aurek del clan oso cuando tu entraste-la mente del pequeño empezó a viajar en el tiempo y el en su mente veía cuando Mari-D Zooda, la maestra de su clan oso entraba con dos pequeñas niñas, una al lado de la otra.

-Younglings-dijo la maestra-estas dos pequeñas van a ser sus nuevas compañeras, esta es Vi-Liria y esta Mi-Sao, son hermanas, trátenlas bien, iré un momento al salón así que conózcanlas-la maestra se fue y dejo a las dos humanas paradas en la puerta, la mayor dio el primer paso y entró directamente a tratar de incorporarse al grupo, la otra, la menor, quedó sola parada en la entrada, se sentía incomoda y triste, días atrás su madre que era muy pobre había descubierto los dotes de Fuerza que sus hijas tenían, había viajado al planeta Jedi más cercano a dejarlas, su madre estaba triste pero pensaba que el entrenamiento de la Fuerza les podría dar una mejor vida a ambas que seguir hundida en la pobreza como se encontraban en ese momento, aun que Vi-Liria no le había afectado mucho por que tenia seis años de edad y peleaba mucho con su madre, pero Mi-Sao estaba triste y se sentía sola, extrañaba a su mamá sobre todas las cosas y no entendía por que ella había partido dejándola con tan solo cinco años de edad. La pequeña miró hacia la ventana al lado izquierdo de la habitación y observó el horizonte, se empezó a acercar y vio el cielo, sin darse cuenta se recostó en la pared próxima al vidrio y empezó a ver las nubes, el magnifico color y las magnificas formas le recordaban a su madre, ella cuando era tan solo una bebé veía las nubes con su madre; ese maravilloso momento fue interrumpido por un niño Zabrak que se encontraba a su lado y hacia exactamente lo mismo, pero cuando ella se acercó ella sintió una especie de invasión.

-¿Te gustan las nubes?-preguntó el morenito, en eso la rubia se volteó y una gota salió de sus ojos, el Zabrak se llenó de tristeza y solamente la miro, la rubia soltó otra y cuando estaba a punto de caer en un trágico sentimiento, la maestra volvió.

-Bueno, hoy continuaremos evitando disparos, para las niñas nuevas les enseñare rápidamente a utilizar un sable pero primero todos tenemos que pasar al corredor principal, las nuevas serán presentadas, por favor hagamos una fila y vamos en orden-el grupo se empezó a movilizar y de otros dos cuartos adjuntos también salieron unas filas de niños, todos se acomodaron y las nuevas pasaron al frente, pronto Hangiela Kam se posó frente a todos.

-Buenos días niños-dijo esta.

-Buenos días Maestra Kam-respondieron todos en unísono.

-Hoy llegaron dos aprendices nuevas, quiero que todos saludemos a Vi-Liria y a Mi-Sao, son hermanas y estarán en el grupo Aurek con la maestra Mari-D Zooda-se volvió a las hermanas y les dijo-miren, estos son niños de su edad que están aprendiendo lo mismo que ustedes pero ustedes estarán en el grupo de la izquierda, los otros dos grupos son otros niños que les enseñan aparte, la maestra del centro es Deffne Naned y les enseña al grupo Besh, y la de la derecha es Jea-Jea Neti, la maestra del grupo Cresh, si tuvieran algún problema avísenles a ellas, tal vez se sientan confundidas pero pronto sus mentes se aclararan y les explicaremos todo-volvió a hablarle al publico allí presente-ahora todos pasen a sus cuartos-los niños se empezaron a movilizar y los maestros se reunieron.

-¿Mas tarde haremos las pruebas?-preguntó Yradir.

-Si me permiten-dijo Mari-D-cuando su madre llegó yo las analicé un poco y creo que están bien.

-Tu bien sabes que las pruebas simples como la que tu hiciste no se parecen en nada a las de el Consejo.

-Tranquila Yradir-le recomendó Joocee.

-Es que me molesta que acaba de ser ascendida a Maestra Jedi y ya se siente como la gran conocedora.

-Esa no era mi intención Maestra Ureve-Ñaga.

-Si claro, mejor dedícate a seguir entrenando niños Mari-D, esta noche haremos, los del Consejo, la revisión de las niñas-todos aceptaron y…de pronto Traun dejó de recordar.

-Pensar que así nos conocimos-dijo el Zabrak.

-Si, viendo las nubes-respondió ella.

-Nunca me dijiste como te fue.

-Si estoy aquí es por que me aceptaron.

-Me refiero a que si Yradir fue dura.

-¿Yradir cuando no es dura?

-Si, es increíble que el más sensible de todos tuvo que morir.

-Si, yo quería mucho a Roggor Modina, fue el que más me defendió durante mucho tiempo y el que más me aconsejó-la niña empezó a volver en el tiempo siempre dentro de su mente, se encontraba ahí, en el Consejo.

-Tu nombre pequeña-le pregunto Hangiela mientras todos los miembros se acomodaban en sus asientos, dispuestos a participar en el largo debate.

-Vi-Liria Kressh.

-¿Y el tuyo?-volvió su rostro hacia la más pequeña.

-Mi-Sao.

-Completo-refunfuño Yradir.

-Mi-Sao Kressh.

-Siento mucho miedo en ti niñita-comentó Roggor Modina-¿Tienes miedo?

-Si.

-Acércate pequeña-la rubia dio un paso pequeño pero una vibra intensa de bondad le hizo acercarse más aún-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No se-respondió con inocencia y Roggor hecho una pequeña risa al verla.

-¿Te sientes confundida?-la niña afirmó con su cabeza-¿Te sientes triste?-la rubia volvió a cometer el mismo acto-A veces todos nos sentimos así pero aquí te queremos y vas a ver como pronto todos podremos ser tu nueva familia.

-¿Y mi mami?-dijo con entusiasmo albergando la esperanza de que le dieran una alegre respuesta.

-Un día estarás con ella ¿Me crees?-la rubia continuó moviendo su cabeza pero su hermana empezaba a sentir celos de la poca atención que le ponían a ella-ahora puedes irte.

-No hemos hecho las suficientes preguntas-confesó Yradir.

-Yradir; yo y Wol-Thor somos los miembros más viejos del Consejo y tenemos más experiencia que tú así que limítate a hacer caso y guardar silencio-a Yradir no le gusto mucho el comentario pero no pudo hacer más que quedarse callada-¿Los demás miembros me apoyan?

-Pienso que sus heridas se curaran con el tiempo-explico Hangiela.

-Igual yo, cuando comprenda su posición nos va a seguir sin cuestionar-comento Inco.

-El tiempo dirá-Dijo Margo.

-Y la Fuerza la ayudara-Exclamó Olga.

-¿Gala, Joocee, Liyiya, Morkos, Nuluel, están de acuerdo?-pregunto Roggor a lo que todos afirmaron…Mi-Sao empezó a retornar a la realidad y olvidar el pasado.

-Recuerdo ese día-dijo Mi-Sao-y también recuerdo cuando nos anunciaron su muerte.

-Salvando a una población de Devaron-explico Traun-fue muy triste.

-Él me ayudo tanto.

-Igual a mí, recuerda que él fue quien me encontró y me trajo.

-Si, recuerdo que una vez me contaste esa historia.

-Aun que Orlaya, su reemplazo, no es tan mala.

-La próxima semana se cumple un año de su muerte.

-Por ser un miembro le harán un monumento en su recuerdo.

-Yo creo que una estatua en alguna parte del templo no simbolizara ni un poco lo bueno que era.

-También lo creo-de pronto unos niños pasaron corriendo atrás de ellos jugando a perseguirse.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-grito Saisa Tachi.

-Es tan solo un collar.

-Es un collar que me dio mi padre antes de morir, cosa que tu harás pronto si no lo tengo en mis manos en tan solo diez segundos, y no estoy bromeando Jorkyyy-venia caminando por el pasillo Nuluel Mapé.

-No corran, no amenacen, no jueguen, no peleen, vayan a meditar un rato-dijo el Rakata.

-Si señor-ambos mocosos se posicionaron en forma de soldados, y cuando el maestro no estaba a la vista continuaron en sus asuntos.

-¡Dámelo!-grito la Iktotchi.

-Dáselo Jor, es por tu propio bien-interrumpió Traun.

-Hazle caso-Saisa en realidad ya empezaba a sulfurarse de la cólera.

-Esta bien, tómalo-Saisa básicamente se lo arrebato apenas Jorkyyy lo libro un poco.

-¿Por qué siempre pelean?-pregunto la rubia allí presente.

-Por que nos queremos de una forma muy tonta-contesto el Devaroniano.

-Vuelves a decir la palabra queremos y no vivirás para contarlo-se enfurecía cada vez más Saisa.

-Pero tu bien sabes que desde que nos conocimos nos hemos querido.

-¡Te lo advertí!-y así continuó la persecución que aun que no se quisiera de alguna forma le podía afectar a los demás, ya que una de las cosas que sucedieron segundos después fue que rompieron un jarrón, mancharon el piso y botaron a su compañera de quince años Ranz Karmana.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Traun.

-Si, gracias-respondió simpáticamente la joven Talz, una de las pocas de su especie que podía hablar Básico-venía a informarles que Mari-D quiere hablarnos en la sala del Clan Oso y casi muero en el proceso.

-¿Quiere ya?-pregunto Mi-Sao.

-Si, tenemos que ir-los tres adolescentes cruzaron tan solo un trocito del pasillo principal hasta llegar al lugar que el día anterior había sido su lugar de entrenamiento y hogar, y que mañana pasaría a ser solamente un recuerdo, ellos entraron y sus ex-compañeros estaban sentados en un circulo en el suelo, ellos se incorporaron y guardaron silencio un momento.

-Como todos saben-empezó a hablar Mari-D Zooda-mañana dejaran atrás el Clan Oso y pasaran a formar su entrenamiento como Padawan, estos años que pasamos juntos espero con todo el corazón que nunca los olviden mis niños, ustedes llegaron aquí desde pequeños y han formado parte de este grupo siempre, y me apena dejarlos pero es lo mejor para ustedes, y lo que mas me duele es que fueron mi primer grupo, mis primeros aprendices y…los quiero, ahora es momento de dejarlos y de que crezcan, espero que siempre recuerden que ustedes formaron parte del grupo de la "Constelación" el cual ha sido hasta ahora el más grande de Younglings y del grupo Aurek, y que recuerden a su maestra, ahora todos párense, es momento de que los deje ir-todos obedecieron y ella fue dictando-Mi-Sao Kressh, Traun Ti, Jorkyyy'sai'Greneth, Ranz Karmana, Saisa Tachi, Nasta Glif, Kev Chin, Rio Koon, Vi-Liria Kressh, Andana Alas y Vafbaiola Woll, ustedes a partir de este momento dejaron de ser Younglings y ahora son Padawan, y recuerden siempre que estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes-un dolor y una emoción se había juntado en el corazón de la maestra y recordó aquellos años donde los conoció, donde era joven y de un momento a otro su mente se transporto en el tiempo.

-Mari-D-dijo la voz de un antiguo miembro del Consejo-Mari-D.

-¿Si maestro?

-Hace tres años deje de ser tu maestro-ambos se rieron.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Que he estado hablando con el Consejo y creen que ya es tiempo de que te vuelvas una maestra también.

-¡De verdad!-Mari-D- se sorprendió mucho con la noticia y escapo de su cuarto corriendo para que los miembros del Consejo le dieran la noticia, era verdad y cuando ya era una maestra decidió buscar un aprendiz pero cuando iba en el trayecto de su habitación al centro donde los Padawan sin maestro estaban reunidos un pequeño niño de tan solo tres años se le cruzo por enfrente, Mari-D tuvo que parar muy rápidamente por el pequeño había salido de la nada, el infante la vio con unos ojos hermosos, de pureza y compasión, en ese momento Mari-D supo que quería dedicar su vida al Clan Oso, y entrenar un pequeño grupo, cosa que seria truncada cuando poco después entraron treinta y un niños nuevos con ansias de aprender y fue decretado que era el grupo más grande de la historia de Kamparas, Deffne y Jea-Jea tuvieron que alejarse de sus Padawan para ayudarla con los chicos, aún así los nueve que le fueron entregados a Mari-D fueron muy especiales para ella, y nunca se llegó a arrepentir, ni siquiera cuando las hermanas Kressh aumentaron el número de estudiantes y la Ishi Tib de Mari-D tuvo que acogerlas en sus brazos y enfrentarse a la maestra más fuerte para que aceptara a Vi-Liria, ella empezó a recordar ese momento.

-Un día estarás con ella ¿Me crees?-la rubia continuo moviendo su cabeza pero su hermana empezaba a sentir celos de la poca atención que le ponían a ella-ahora puedes irte.

-¿Y su hermana?-pregunto Mari-D.

-Mira Zooda-le advirtió Yradir-la otra mocosa puede ser que tenga miedo en este momento pero la niña esta siempre ha tenido odio y rencor por su madre y celos por su hermana y eso no se le va a quitar nadie ¡y no me digas que no Vi-Liria!-la niña se quedó asustada-lo mejor es que no la…

-Me opongo.

-… ¿Qué dijiste Zooda?

-Que yo me opongo por que todos merecemos una oportunidad.

-Te advierto Zooda que.

-Sus fundamentos son buenos-dijo Roggor.

-Era tu aprendiz, igual siempre la vas a defender.

-¿Y si yo también la defiendo Yradir?-reto Hangiela.

-Y yo-continúo Nuluel mientras Yradir se ahogaba en cólera de ver como todos se oponían a ella.

-Yo creo Yradir que lo mejor es que en este momento todos los que se oponen levanten su mano-nadie levanto su mano después de la orden de Hangiela y así Yradir tuvo una profunda derrota, pronto las visiones de Mari-D volvieron al presente.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho a todos-finalizo Mari-D para así haberlos entregado a manos mas poderosas y expertas en enseñanzas que ella, pero sus otras dos compañeras sentían lo mismo, o por lo menos deberían.

-Llegó su fin-entró diciendo Deffne Naned mientras sus diez estudiantes la observaban detenidamente –hoy dejaran de ser mocosos y me librare de ustedes por un mes, luego llegara otro grupo con posibles incompetentes iguales a ustedes.

-¿Pero si Mari-D y Jea-Jea están llorando por que usted no se siente mal?-pregunto con una cara inocente Pam Reerba.

-Por que a mi nunca me gustaron los niños y ustedes me arrebataron lo único que me gustaba de mi vida-mientras relataba su mente se acercaba más y más a la línea del tiempo mientras en su mente se veía a ella misma y a su aprendiz entrenando juntos aquel día que a ninguno de los dos les gusta recordar-yo adoraba a mi aprendiz, era el único que me comprendía, pero, la desgraciada de Yradir no le agradaba mi amistad con mi Padawan, me tenia celos de que ella no tenia ninguno por que el día que ella iba a ir a buscar uno Abe Ji-Ta era el único que quedaba, por un tiempo de minuto y medio yo llegue más temprano que ella y Abe me fue entregado a mi, quedando ella como una vil desgraciada sin ningún propio aprendiz, desde entonces buscó una razón para separarnos, y ustedes fueron los ganadores, la excusa que lo logro-en su mente recuerda aquel momento donde el Consejo entró por la puerta mientras ellos practicaban con sus sables.

-Deffne-dijo suavemente Wol-Thor mientras se le acercaba-debemos decirte algo.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?

-Como ya sabrás, algún día Abe pasara a ser Caballero.

-Si.

-Y los Younglings pasaran a ser Padawan.

-Si.

-Y ya se esta alistando el próximo grupo de Younglings.

-Si.

-Están siendo muchos, ya llevamos veintiocho y todavía no sabemos si van a entrar más niños.

-¿Y eso en que me concierne?

-Mari-D ya los esta empezando a entrenar pero no puede con tantos, Jea-Jea Neti se ofreció a ayudarle pero todavía ocupamos una maestra más.

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo, estoy en la etapa de práctica para la etapa de las primeras misiones con Abe Ji-Ta para que se le pueda otorgar el titulo de Caballero.

-Es que Deffne, esto no era una pregunta, Yradir nos ha presentado suficientes razones por lo que Abe no merece ser ascendido a Caballero, su corazón todavía guarda malos sentimientos hacia sus padres que intentaron asesinarlo, es rebelde y maneja la fuerza de una manera preocupante para todos nosotros, Abe Ji-Ta no será graduado, no se le dará titulo Jedi de ninguna manera y será expulsado de la orden, en especial por la sospechas del incidente de la semana pasada.

-Todavía no es seguro que él lo haya hecho.

-¡Un Padawan murió y el único que estaba cerca de la escena en el momento del homicidio era Abe!

-¡El jura que no hacia nada malo, solo pasaba por ahí!

-¡Pero si tu misma declaraste que Jiorgio El Hutt había avergonzado a Abe dos días antes de su muerte!

-¡Pero podía ser una casualidad!

-Tú sabes Naned que es una muy rara casualidad, no todos los días muere un Jedi en el Templo con una marca de sable atravesando su estomago sin ninguna razón no habiendo nadie cerca.

-¡Pero dijeron que darían más tiempo a la investigación!

-Ese tiempo termino cuando unos niños inocentes requirieron ayuda y tú eras la única disponible.

-¡Pero no lo estoy!

-A partir de ahora si, el muchacho recogerá sus cosas y mañana partirá a primera hora.

-¿Pero donde lo llevaran?

-Eso no te importa Naned-mientras Yradir dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro contrariamente al resto del Consejo todos tuvieron que partir dejando a la pobre maestra llorando en la habitación.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo después de haber regado unas lágrimas.

-Por que el me avergonzó.

-Que le enseñara a todos tu ropa interior no era razón para asesinarlo.

-Tú misma me dijiste que tenía que defenderme y darme a valer.

-Yo nunca te hubiera incitado a matarlo Abe, eso no es de un Jedi.

-Entonces no debería ser un Jedi.

-No me hagas golpearte, trate de encubrirte pero tu no hiciste nada al respecto, ahora…

-¡Ahora me iré de este maldito lugar y perseguiré mis sueños, yo nunca quise tener la Fuerza!

-¡La Fuerza te salvo de que tus padres te asesinaran!

-¡¡La Fuerza los incito a tratar asesinarme!! , ¿No lo entiendes?, me tenían miedo.

-Por lo menos los Jedi llegaron a tiempo para detenerlos y traerte.

-Matándolos ellos de paso, soy huérfano por culpa de tu especie.

-Te recuerdo que utilizar la fuerza no es considerado una especie y que de paso tú también la tienes. Mejor ve a alistarte.

-¿Para que?

-Para que nos escapemos hoy a media noche.

-¿Nos?

-Si.

-No tienes que venir.

-Pero quiero, Abe, te amo como a un hijo.

-Lamento tener que decirte esto pero no es mi culpa que nadie te quiera y tú te hayas obsesionado conmigo Deffne, mis sueños no van tomados de la mano con una Jedi, menos contigo, y no me arrepiento de haber matado a Jiorgio El Hutt, lo merecía, siempre se burlo de mi, y lo pago.

-No eres el niño que…

-He cambiado y es hora de que te vayas dando cuenta Deffne, ahora tu destino es estar con unos mocosos que tal vez, solo tal vez si te quieran, aunque con sinceridad lo dudo mucho, eres una vil arpía Deffne y espero no volver a verte y si lo hago es para asesinarte…-el joven partió del cuarto y todos sus recuerdos están en blanco después de ese, volvió al presente y vio a todos los niños sentados en el suelo.

-No me bastó para que ustedes me quitaran a mi Padawan, si no que fueron los peores los que lo hicieron, mírense un segundo y díganme si no es cierto, la depresión ambulante de Pena Rankras, la gran idiotez de Ranquel Ventress, la mongolita de Caiirks, la inútil de Va Bustante, el bruto de Esteerto, la llorona de Natargarr Mar, la enana de Pam Reerba, la descerebrada de Matiya, el jodedor, grande, estúpido y metiche de Bathuren y el acomplejado de Arkel el Idiota, perdón, el Idiento, me toco el peor grupo de todo Kamparas, los cambiaria hasta por una roca, no, en realidad no los cambiaria por nada, los daría de a gratis, no tengo más que decir, les deseo a los más estrictos y malos maestros de la Galaxia para que por fin paguen, yo seguiré aquí por si me necesitan, enseñándole a niños lo que es mi terrible vida, adiós grupo Besh, que la Fuerza los acompañe, hasta que se harte igual que yo-Deffne Naned salió del cuarto y pasó junto a la habitación del grupo Cresh donde Jea-Jea no podía siquiera hablar por como estaba de desesperada llorando sumergida en un terrible dolor .

-No los quiero-respira agitada-no los quiero-respira agitada-dejar-continua llorando-los adoro a los once, quiero darles mi bendición a cada uno, ven Da'Delneva, te quiero y eres una niña muy linda pero enojona, trata de pulir ese error tuyo. Ven Ugly, también te quiero pero deja de portarte como hombre. También te quiero Cilkilkrian pero eres bien presumido. Tu Kalorno, no te voy a mentir, no te quiero, mejor vete. Aun que seas muda yo se que tu también me quieres Naat. Te ríes mucho Barbari-na y eso me estresa pero no te preocupes aun así te adoro. Danra te detesto, eres la única que me ha hecho tener sentimientos Sith de odio. Dando el hecho de que tú, Seanie, solo me hablaste tres veces y fue para pedirme cosas aun así te quiero, un poquito. Iega, eres a veces muy raro para mi gusto pero te quiero. Gill, mejor continúa caminando. Wandect eres muy pequeño y tonto pero aun así también te quiero. Y aun que Vak no este con nosotros, si no con una maestra más dura y estricta que le enseñe respeto, también la quería.

-Maestra Neti-dijo Barbari-na-¿Dónde esta Vak Vaqz?

-En Coruscant con una maestra llamada An'ya Kuro-todos salieron de la habitación y Jea-Jea miró el hermoso Jardín del Templo donde dos niños veían las nubes juntos.

-Es curioso-comentó Traun Ti-Ayer éramos niños del Clan Oso y hoy ya todas nuestras maestras nos están despidiendo, ¿Qué pasara mañana?

-No lo se-respondió Mi-Sao Kressh- puede que mañana empecemos otra etapa de nuestras vidas.

-Si, pronto nos convertiremos en adultos, y dejaremos de ser niños.

-Y de robar galletas a media noche.

-¡Y dale con lo de robar!-ambos niños continuaron riéndose recordando años de amistad.

El pasado siempre nos sigue, si fue bueno nos alegra, si fue malo nos atormenta, es algo básico en la vida, pero no todos son tan malos, algunos traen cierta felicidad, por eso al pasado no se le tiene que temer miedo, se le debe de afrontar para que años después esos recuerdos sean los que uno inmortalizará, apreciará y amará para poder continuar el camino del futuro…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Aquella Etapa de la Vida

Existen muchas etapas en la vida, y aunque para algunos uno cruza ese limite entre una y otra etapa con el tiempo, para otros, es un momento exacto que se recuerda para siempre. Para un joven Jedi, el primer paso hacia ser un adulto empieza cuando en los inicios de su adolescencia se le entrega un maestro, una persona sabia que se encargara de darle sentido y rumbo a su vida, un padre, un amigo, un compañero, el elegido, tal vez por el destino, tal vez por la Fuerza…

-Hoy es el día-dijo informante la maestra Hangiela mientras se reunía con los otros miembros del Consejo. Los doce se pararon en el pasillo principal mientras uno a uno salían los Younglings de las habitaciones Aurek, Besh y Cresh y se iban dando cuenta de la grata sorpresa. Cuando todos estaban listos, parados y arreglados también, uno a uno salían de una puerta especial muchos maestros, otros con rostros dulces, otros con rostros amargados-este es el día en que ustedes darán el gran paso, todos ustedes se convertirán en Padawan, cada maestro ya los ha elegido, iré por orden aleatorio, la Fuerza me guiara, mientras elijo quien será el siguiente, este año, yo fui escogida para ser la presidenta del Consejo de Kamparas, por lo que yo les presentare a sus Maestros y viceversa primero, luego le daré mi turno a otro, , el primero será…-reposo sus labios unos segundos y miro al grupo que pacientemente pero con miedo aguardaba-Traun Ti, tú serás el primero-el niño dio unos pasos, confundido y avergonzado de tener que ser el pionero del grupo-Traun Ti, yo soy tu Maestra-el pequeño se sorprendió de que un miembro del Consejo lo había elegido, su pequeña mente llegó incluso a pensar que era una broma, pero cuando observo a su alrededor y nadie parecía querer jugarle una jugarreta, se alegro, la maestra se veía dulce y buena. Entonces el pequeño Zabrak tuvo que movilizarse y darle espacio a sus compañeros-La siguiente será la pequeña Saisa Tachi-entonces ella dio un pequeño paso, no deseaba adelantarse o incluso separarse de los demás-ven aquí-Saisa no tuvo más opción que continuar su camino-tu maestra será Orlaya Glads-ella continuo caminando sin mostrar ninguna emoción, para ella cualquier maestro era igual de malo, por lo menos agradecía que no le hubiera tocado con Yradir, la única que nadie quería que llegara con el titulo de "Yo Soy Tu Maestra"-Que pase Mi-Sao Kressh-La seria humana pasó al frente sin alterar de ninguna forma su reservado rostro-solo quiero que sepas que tu fuiste la primera en tener una maestra fija, y ella es Seni-Roza-Medi-la maestra dio un paso al frente y miró a la alumna con alegría, la recién Padawan no hizo lo mismo, de por si a Medi no le importaba mucho si le agradaba o no, ella solo deseaba llevarse el titulo de haber entrenado a la mejor alumna, premio que se otorgaba en la ceremonia donde los Padawan se convertía en Caballeros, y Kressh era una buena prospecto-ahora es tiempo de que el Maestro Mon continúe.

-Buenos días aprendices y maestros, soy Wol-Thor Mon y el siguiente es Bathuren-el negro solo avanzó sin quisquillar-tu Maestra es Osnia de la Brutalidad-el negro solo se quito del camino-ahora Ranz Karmana-la presumida niña se adelantó desde que escucho su nombre de lo emocionada de conocer a su maestro-es Frac-Pa Titus.

- ¿No es un miembro del Consejo?-pregunto la repito presumida.

-No.

-¿No?

-Que no-la estudiante puso una cara de decepción y se unió a los recién Padawan-y por ultimo Caiirks-ella se acerco-yo soy tu maestro-la niña se sorprendió pero no paso a más-ahora le otorgo el campo a Yradir Ureve-Ñaga.

-Hola-se acerco a los niños quienes de inmediato retrocedieron-solo quiero decirles que el primero que nombre será mi aprendiz-todos espantados empezaron a gemir de miedo-cinco-empezaba la tortura-cuatro-a los adolescentes se les iba el alma por los ojos-tres-todos deseaban no ser el elegido-dos-cada vez la tortura era más dolorosa-uno-incluso algunos llegaron hasta a desear que un meteorito les cayera encima para no continuara así-¡Wandect!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-¡Que Si!

-Ya dejen el drama ¿Quieren?-recomendó el ya harto Mace Windu que acababa de llegar (tarde por cierto).

-Continuando, el siguiente ¡que ahora si no es mi aprendiz! Es Kev Chin-el niño pasó al frente-tu maestra es Kristel'sai'Lokkhar, viajo desde Coruscant para ser tu maestra, eso el algo digno de respetar Kev, agradécele-el solo sonrió y continuo, no le importaba mucho de donde viniera-y el ultimo ¡que tampoco es mi aprendiz! Es Rio Koon, tu maestro será el muy conocido Barón, Driz-Ko, quien ha entrenado muchísimos Jedi en su vida, es un maestro muy importante que nos honra con su presencia en Kamparas, bienvenido Barón o si lo prefiere Maestro Driz-Ko.

-Gracias maestra Ureve-Ñaga-agradeció el hombre.

-Le doy mi puesto a Nuluel Mapé.

-Gracias Maestros, el primero que llamare será Jorkyyy'sai'Greneth-el joven se acercó-Jor, yo voy a ser tu maestro-el Devaroniano se sorprendió, no debía dejar de reconocer que ser elegido por un miembro del Consejo era razón de que los demás te tuvieran envidia-ahora sigue Ugly Lindina-la ruborizada continuo esperando que esto pasara rápido-tu maestro será Léon Morgukai-avanzó la infante lo más rápido que pudo-y el ultimo antes de entregar mi puesto será Va Bustante, tu maestra será Marylene Ulloo, tienes suerte, es un gran maestra-a Bustante no le importo mucho la información –y me reemplaza Inco Pesco.

-Hola-fue la peor presentación de un maestro de consejo hasta el momento-ejem-se avergonzó de su existencia-les informo que mi aprendiz es Arkel el Idiento, pero que si a él no le gusta me lo puede decir y no me resentiré.

El Idiento habló en Geonosiano y esta es la traducción: en lo personal no me molesta.

-¿Seguro?-el Geonosiano afirmo y el maestro Windu no hizo muy buena cara a lo que Pesco intentaba hacer-bueno, el siguiente es Cilkilkrian Gon-muy seriamente el joven se acerco, casi ni dando importancia a lo que fuera o pudiera suceder-tu maestra es Mil Na Ri-el niño se asombro de no haber sido escogido por un miembro del Consejo-y sigue Iega No-el muchacho no deseaba que le quitaran su infancia pero por obligación tenia que madurar, siendo el primer paso para ello aceptar a su nuevo maestro-fuiste escogido por la maestra Tarma III-él corrió a esconderse de nuevo-ahora continuara dando títulos Olga Cresh.

-Gracias a todos, mi Padawan será Vafbaiola Woll, Polo Govworo entrenará a Gill L´Lermo y Coros Badchal entrenara a Naat Corella, ¿me puedo ir?

-No-imperó Wol-Thor-Tienes que quedarte toda la ceremonia.

-No digo una mala palabra por que me amonestan.

-No dices una mala palabra por que si.

-Bueno, el siguiente es Joocee Lazar-cuando el maestro se acerco, Olga le susurro: Me debes dinero.

-Te lo daré luego.

-Mala paga.

-Déjame, ¡Hola Chicos!-a nadie le hizo gracia-ejem, debo de decirles que hoy son más grandes, bueno, me refiero a mentalmente, por que no crean que crecieron en una noche, si no que son de mente, por que, bueno también de cuerpo, pero no mucho, osea, un milímetro, si apenas, pero es una gran paso para ustedes hoy, por que tendrán su cambio, de maestro, eso los hace más grandes, de mente, por que de cuerpo no, solo mente, la que está en sus cabecitas grandototas, ¿me entienden?, bueno, no tan grandes, lo normal, no quise decir que fueran anormales, son normales, pero grandes, normalmente grandes, de mente, pero también de cuerpo son normales, pero no grandes, normales, grandes de mente, normales de cuerpo, pero sin cabezotas.

-¡Ya Cállese!-dijeron los alumnos.

-Niños, respeten-ordenó Margo-es malo callar a estúpidos, perdón, maestros.

-Bueno, como les decía mis niños normales sin cabezotas, mi aprendiz será Da'Delneva Darr, felicitaciones-la pequeña se asustó de la pequeña probadita de lo que serian los próximos años de 

su vida-ahora, Ranquel Ventress será entrenada por Dama Za´Ka, y Vi-Liria Kressh por Topa Namano, ahora continua con las presentaciones Gala Zaliz.

-Gracias, yo no les daré una gran hablada explicándoles por que no deben deprimirse por sus cuerpos, pero si les diré que deben deprimirse por la gran cantidad de responsabilidades que están adquiriendo hoy, primero, deben de dejar de robar galletas, deben aprender a comportarse como gente, no animalitos, deberán bañarse todos los días al menos que no haya agua libre de veneno cerca, deberán salvar la Galaxia siempre, por que si no lo hacen mocosos les juro que los mato, en especial a mi Padawan, Barbari-na Guate, te voy a matar-Guate se desmayó-dejando las amenazas de lado, quiero que Danra Erkla cruce al frente-la Ithoriana se acercó-tu maestra será Daisi Sindie, alégrate…ahora-la niña jamás se imagino que fuera una orden-es una orden-Danra fingió una alegre sonrisa para poder irse tranquila sin tener que temer por su vida-la siguiente es Kalorno Brink.

-Soy hombre-contestó el Tusken.

-No eres mi aprendiz, me vale tu sexo, tu maestra es Olgoa Costo, el siguiente es Margo Io, ya me voy-se paró junto a Hangiela en la larga fila de maestros.

-Bueno, hola a todos, les quiero felicitar por sus logros y…

-¡Cállate!-le grito Gala, el maestro respondió con una leve mueca en su rostro pero no le dio más importancia, las peleas que ellos dos han tenido desde que entraron al Consejo han sido interminables y sabía que iniciar una discusión más solo provocaría un atraso en la presentación, esta vez no podían quedar mal, era la primera vez que un miembro del Consejo de Coruscant llegaba a Kamparas, la decisión fue tomada ya que, desde que el Consejo se abrió, nadie lo había supervisado. El Templo de Kamparas se inauguró por que, en Coruscant muchos nuevos niños entraban, muchos maestros se hospedaban en sus habitaciones pero, era inseguro tener a toda la orden en un solo lugar, inició un proyecto que trataba de mandar a maestros y aprendices a otras zonas de la Galaxia para que las mentes se abrieran y conocieran más lugares, entonces Aquino Solo, un maestro humano, de cabello blanco, piel aún más blanca, que sus años de juventud habían escaseado hace mucho tiempo ya, propuso un proyecto, un nuevo templo, uno lejos, una copia no tan magnifica como Coruscant, pero igual de fuerte, con sus propios residentes, guardias, maestros, Padawan, Consejo, todo, el proyecto se aprobó y empezó la construcción en Kamparas de un Templo espacioso, libre y lleno de naturaleza, una de las diferencias con Coruscant, ya que en un mundo de rascacielos era difícil contactar con las plantas y el aire puro, tiempo después se abrió, pero se confió tanto en el nuevo Templo que nadie lo supervisó, hasta que Mace Windu quiso conocerlo más a fondo, quince años después de su apertura, solo estaría ahí un tiempo, lo suficiente para ver a la "nueva generación" graduarse y ver a la siguiente iniciar su entrenamiento, por esa razón Margo Io no podía cagarse en la madre de Gala sin que el maestro Windu se fuera primero.

-Bueno, les quería decir que mi Padawan será Seanie.

-¡Pobrecita!-gritó Gala.

-Ahora que pase al frente Pena Rankras-pasó al frente la niña que, curiosamente, una especie de nube negra la rodeaba, unos pensaban que era suciedad, pero otros, obviamente más maduros, pensaban que ella ya traía el Lado Oscuro dentro-tu maestro será Gue-Rar-Vas Fucknica-le valió madres-Ahora que haga acto de presencia Esteerto-se acercó el Rodian-tu maestra será-sus ojos se llenaron de una especie de amor al decirlo-Lorna Keskada-Margo Io era un conocido mujeriego en su juventud, tuve muchos problemas por ello, llegó incluso a conquistar a cinco de sus compañeras Padawan, Lorna Keskada entre ellas, las otras eran Mil Na Ri, Kristel'sai'Lokkhar y Dama Za'Ka', la que hace falta en la lista fue con la única que por decirlo así, tuvo una relación mas "seria", incluso llegaron a pensar en tener un hijo, pero también fue la única que expulsaron y que unas semanas después, sin protección, ni sable ni ningún requisito Jedi, un Cazarecompensas que ella había encarcelado años atrás decidió vengarse, ese día Margo decidió madurar, sin embargo las seguía amando a las cuatro, por más extraño que suene-y continuara con las presentaciones Liyiya Leo-Jho-la dama se acercó a la tarima improvisada que se encontraba en medio del pasillo principal del Templo.

-Buenos días, Padawan, Maestros, personas aquí presentes, mi nombre es Liyiya Leo-Jho y me encargare de primero presentar a mi Padawan, y luego a otros dos más, Nasta Glif, tu serás mi Padawan, Andana Alas, tú serás educada por Tita Soo'La, y Matiya, tu maestra será Licicia C. Sopluton, el siguiente maestro es Morkos Postlan.

-Gracias Liyiya, como algunos sabrán yo no voy a tener Padawan, por lo que yo solo tengo dos presentaciones, la primera es la de Pam Reerba, aprendiz de Coorl Barbach, y la segunda Natargarr Marr, Padawan de Keene Rogriz, y para finalizar la larga y semerenda presentación, he aquí Orlaya Glads.

-Gracias publico, como sabrán yo soy la más nueva y por eso me tocó de ultima, le pedí a Hangiela que hiciera presentación de mi Padawan, así que me dedicare a darles unos adelantos de información, Vak Vaqz fue llevada a Coruscant y una maestra llamada An'ya Kuro la entrena, y Chuz Siirgeo se unió al cuerpo agrícola, básicamente se dedica a cultivar, siempre fue un vago, eso es todo y gracias por acompañarnos-hasta que por fin la presentación había terminado, para todos menos para Hangiela, ya que tenia una cita pendiente con Mace Windu, la Togruta se dirigió directamente a una de las cámaras del Templo donde su negro compañero la esperaba.

-Gracias por venir-la recibió.

-No tenía opción.

-Je je, espero que haya sido una broma.

-Ojala lo hubiera sido-murmuro la maestra, quien ya venia cabizbaja por la reunión.

-Le tengo una serie de "observaciones" (en otras: palabras quejas muy serias) como todos sabemos Kamparas no ha recibido entrenamiento desde su inauguración hace quince años, y 

puedo comprender algunas faltas, pero, aún así, me gustaría que cambiaran sus "técnicas modernas".

-Maestro, podría especificar a que se refiere exactamente.

-No me parece adecuada su manera grupal de ver las cosas.

-Maestro, sigo sin entender.

-Me refiero a que en Coruscant cada estudiante es único.

-Aquí también.

-No, ya que en Coruscant cada Padawan es tomado sin un orden, cada Caballero es nombrado sin un orden, y no me parece que aquí eso se haga grupalmente.

-La razón es…

-No he terminado Hangiela-le contestó con tono grosero-también no me parece eso de el orden del Consejo.

-También tiene una razón…

-Hangiela, haga silencio, no me gustaron para nada los comentarios de algunos maestros.

-Si me dejara…

-Espere, le exijo, en nombre de Coruscant que saque a Gala Zaliz y a Margo Io de inmediato del Consejo.

-¡Eso si que no…!

-Haga silencio.

-No, usted ahí si no se mete con mis compañeros, usted dijo que íbamos a hablar del Council Starship.

-Y de otras cosas.

-Déjeme…

-No, aún no…

-¡Voy a hablar ya!, hacemos las cosas grupales para llevar un orden, así los niños crean un sentimiento de compañerismo al estar juntos en el Clan Oso, en la época Padawan y luego no se sientan como extraños cuando los mandamos juntos a misiones. Con respecto al Consejo definimos ese orden para situaciones como las de hoy, donde se hacen presentaciones, pero a la hora de tomar una decisión es todos al mismo nivel, incluyendo a Orlaya. Y por último no voy a 

desvalorizar la sabiduría de Margo ni de Gala por lo que dicen, cuando el Centro de Formación Jedi de Kamparas se abrió, se dejo claro que íbamos a estar unidos a Coruscant pero íbamos a ser independientes en nuestras decisiones y reglas, y no me importa lo que usted le parezca o no le parezca de aquí, puede meterse sus propuestas y quejas por donde menos le quepa y largarse, pero usted ni nadie tocara ni a los maestros, ni menos a los Padawan. Tontamente pensé que me iba a hablar de nuestra propuesta.

-Me parece innecesaria.

-¿Le parece, o le parece al Consejo de Coruscant? -Mace guardo silencio-vuelva cuando tenga una respuesta.

-Ya la tengo.

-Entonces dígala y se larga apenas termine Windu-hubieron unos segundos de silencio suficientes para que Mace Windu se diera cuenta de que con Hangiela no se jugaba y para que a esta Togruta se le bajara la ira.

-El Consejo piensa que si así ustedes lo desean pueden iniciar el proyecto, pero saldrá de los fondos de Kamparas.

-Esa era la idea pero queríamos pedir un préstamo por parte de…

-No, esa es la decisión Hangiela, respétela.

-…Gracias por su tiempo maestro.

-Con que ahora si me dice maestro, Kam.

-No quiero tener un problema con usted maestro.

-Ya lo tiene Kam, ya lo tiene-Hangiela se sorprendió ante tal declaración, Mace Windu se caracterizaba por adorar al Consejo de Coruscant y que el Consejo de Kamparas se le hubiera impuesto de tal forma no le había gustado nada…

Existen muchas etapas en la vida, y aunque para algunos uno cruza ese limite entre una y otra etapa con el tiempo, para otros, es un momento exacto que se recuerda para siempre. Para un joven Jedi, el primer paso hacia ser un adulto empieza cuando en los inicios de su adolescencia se le entrega un maestro, una persona que jugara el papel de padre y les enseñara todo lo bueno de su cuerpo, ha como puede que sea todo lo malo también, lo importante entonces es enfocarse en lo que uno desea…y como algunos lo pensarían, eliminar a quien se interponga en ello…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Inicia el Entrenamiento

Muchos se preocupan por el momento en que crecen, en que se vuelven personas de bien, en que inicia su futuro y empiezan a vivir, pero, para los Jedi es diferente, su destino esta marcado desde el momento en que la Fuerza los escogió como inquisidores del bien, ellos ya conocen su futuro, su destino, y sabrán que el día en el que inicie su entrenamiento esto comenzara…

-¡Adivina quien ya es Padawan!

-Adivina quien no deja dormir.

-¡Vamos Mi-Sao!, deja de dormir.

-Debo aprovechar Traun, no se como será mi maestra, puede que me deje dormir todo el día a como puede que…

-¡Despierta Padawan!-entró Seni-Roza-Medi deprisa por la puerta-oh, veo que te levantas temprano Kressh.

-No, es mi amigo el que me despertó.

-Pues de ahora en adelante no podrás tener amigos, yo nunca tuve.

-"Eso se nota"-pensaron ambos Padawan.

-Va contra las reglas, y tú vas a ser la mejor Padawan.

-¿Por qué debo ser la mejor…?

-¡No debes serla, la vas a ser!-en ese momento Mi-Sao comprendió que su maestra era extremadamente estricta-ahora levántate Padawan, hoy dejaras de ser una simple niña, para convertirte en una señorita de la orden Jedi-salió del cuarto. La humana miró a Traun con una mirada que decía "Lo siento, pero debo irme", el Zabrak lo comprendió, la rubia partió junto a su maestra y Traun permaneció unos minutos solo en la barraca hasta que…

-¿Has visto a Saisa?-preguntó el Devaroniano Jorkyyy'sai'Greneth, en realidad no era muy alto, comparado con su especie, su piel era clara, de un tono rosadito o fucsia, sus cuernos si apenas le brotaban, eran pequeños y puntiagudos, su cuerpo se veía relleno, se notaba que le gustaba comer, su aprendizaje se había visto afectado por su "gusto por las mujeres" el cual era prohibido en las reglas de los Jedi y casi es expulsado.

-No.

-¿Me ayudas a…?

-No.

-Pero no sabias lo que iba a decir.

-Que si te ayudaba a buscar, no.

-Eres…

-Lo se, ahora vete.

-Desgraciado…

-¡Ya lárgate con tu maldito espíritu y déjame en paz!-este tipo de "conversaciones" eran muy típicas, ambos no soportaban estar unos segundos juntos, Traun lo detestaba, y Jor se sentía despreciado.

-Bueno, pero me voy por que quiero, no por que tu me lo ordenes.

-Ya lárgate-Jor se fue, minutos después la Iktotchi apareció.

-¿Has visto a Jor?

-¡No!

-Bueno tranquilo, ya cálmate.

-¿No pueden buscarse mutuamente solos?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que ya me preguntó.

-Entonces si lo viste-Traun guardo unos segundos de silencio.

-…Vete ¿quieres?

-Ta gueno-como ella respondía típicamente y se fue. Traun era uno de los seres más insociables de la Galaxia, cosa muy típica de su especie, le molestaba casi todo el conjunto de seres vivos que habitaban en su planeta, Traun era alto para su edad, moreno, con sus cinco picos que sobresalían de su cabeza, y otros dos cerca de sus orejas, su cabello era corto por que lo obligaban a que fuera así, no por su voluntad, gastaba su tiempo escribiendo historias sobre temas que conociera, que le gustaran, que le dieran la suficiente inspiración para desear continuarlas y terminarlas, sin embargo, luego de escribir la palabra "fin" no sabía que hacer con ellas. La única que lo comprendía era Saisa, una de las pocas personas que él aceptaba en su vida. Las personas eran o sus amigos, o sus conocidos, o sus enemigos, y eso que el primer grupo era escaso, y el último repleto, no era su culpa ser un Zabrak, pero tenía que cargar con ello, y odiar a todo el mundo.

Luego de unos minutos Traun decidió salir de esa cuadrícula de barracas. En Coruscant las barracas eran grandes, en Kamparas su máximo eran cuatro seres vivientes en cada una, dos a cada lado de la pared, pero curiosamente, en la que él anteriormente se encontraba era la única 

de solo dos personas: Mi-Sao y Vi-Liria. A Traun-Ti le tocaba dormir con Cilkilkrian Gon, Wandect y (para su desgracia) Jorkyyy'sai'Greneth, de ahí su odio. A Jor le apasionaba hacer bromas como hurgar en las pertenencias de otros, y Traun siempre pagaba por esa pasión, y por la otra que su compañero Devaroniano tenía: roncar por las noches. El Zabrak muchas veces pidió pasarse a la barraca de su amiga humana, pero, el miedo del Consejo a que fuera una especie de romance con Mi-Sao, y por eso su decisión de "vivir" con ella, impedía la aprobación.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en su historia, en su libro, su propia obra y tuvo una gran idea que casi de inmediato se desvaneció al ver llegar a Hangiela caminando por el mismo pasillo.

-Te estaba buscando Padawan. Le pregunté a Jor donde estabas y me respondió que la última vez que te vio le mentaste su alma.

-En realidad fue su espíritu, pero eso no es importante.

-Traun-la maestra se le acercó lentamente-creo que deberíamos irnos conociendo mas.

-Me gustan las nubes y escribir, odio a todo el mundo. Eso es lo más importante y lo que tienes que saber.

-Eres un Zabrak, naciste en Iridonia, tu mejor amiga es Mi-Sao Kressh, robabas galletas, recalco robabas. Todo es importante Traun, y todo lo tengo que saber-lo tomó de las manos-Quiero que me digas que sientes.

-¿Acerca de que?

-Acerca de tu madre-los cafés ojos de Traun se aguaron y entristecieron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mira Traun, no quiero que te exaltes, prométeme estar tranquilo y no presionarme, pero conozco a unas personas que conocieron a tu madre.

-¡Que!

-Tranquilo Padawan, quiero primero conocerte, ahora dime que sientes al respecto.

-Desearía no hablar de eso.

-Tienes que hablar de ello Traun, tienes que decirme lo que sientes, mírame-lo tomó de la cara con delicadeza-Dime que sientes de que tu madre murió.

-…Dolor.

-¿Tal ves ganas de vengarte?

-¿Es una prueba mental?

-Es una prueba de sentimientos Traun.

-No voy a caer.

-No es cuestión de caer o no, es cuestión de que me tengas confianza-el Zabrak permaneció en silencio-entonces ¿puedo tomar eso como un si?-el Zabrak suspiró.

-No, no deseo vengarme, no es propio de un Jedi.

-Y si no fueras un Jedi, ¿matarías a quien lo hizo?

-…

-Dímelo.

-…Si, si lo haría.

-Y ¿Acaso sabes quien lo hizo?

-No-Traun estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas de recordar ese día donde el asomado por la ventana observaba, como una mujer con una gran capa negra, estrangulaba a su madre, afuera de su casa. Traun solo veía impactado y asustado como la mujer desconocida gritaba:

-¡Es su culpa!, ¡Es su culpa!, ¡Murió por su culpa!, ¡Por no querer darme la medicina ella murió!, ¡La odio!-La madre de Traun solo intentaba quitarse a la loca de encima, la loca que la culpaba por la muerte de su madre, pero no pudo y murió, dejando a su hijo Traun, huérfano y solo en este mundo. El pequeño Zabrak, de tan solo cinco años de edad, salió corriendo de su hogar cuando la mujer loca entró en la casa según ella para asesinarlo a él también, y terminar con su venganza. El pequeño moreno corrió hasta llegar a la gran calle central de Iridonia, y mientras corría en medio de la gente, de pronto un hombre humano lo alzó y le dio su calor y apoyo.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?

-¡Mi mami se murió!-decía con susto el niño.

-Tranquilo pequeño, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien. Mírame pequeño, mírame-el niño se despegó un momento de su hombro-mi nombre es Roggor Modina, soy un Jedi y yo te voy a proteger-ese día, el mismo día en el que su madre murió, Traun fue llevado a Kamparas e inició su entrenamiento de Youngling.

-Traun, hey Traun-decía Hangiela preocupada-¿estas ahí?

-¿Ah?-preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Pensabas en tu madre?

-Mas o menos.

-Bueno, ahora siguiente pregunta, ¿y que me dices de tu pasado delictivo?-Traun se asombró ante tal declaración-¿Sabias que la harina de hornear te demandó?-Traun soltó la risa, su maestra le empezaba a agradar.

Por otro lado Traun y Mi-Sao no eran los únicos que estrenaban maestro…

-¡Al fin te encontré!-gritó Jor en medio del pasillo siete.

-¡Y yo a ti!-respondió Saisa.

-¡Y yo a los dos!, mocosos, ¡Jorkyyy-Jesou'sai'Greneth!-gritó Nuluel Mapé en medio del pasillo-te he estado buscando.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si!, tu entrenamiento DEBIO haber comenzado hace dos horas y quince minutos.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si!, y estas castigado.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si!

-¿Cuál va a ser el castigo?

-Hoy dormirás en la naturaleza.

-¿De…?

-¡Que si, ya cállate!-Saisa empezó a retroceder para tratar de evitar el asunto al ver que el maestro de su mejor amigo estaba realmente furioso-¡Y tu no te escapas!, tu maestra te está buscando-salió Orlaya quien se encontraba saliendo de uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca, completamente despreocupada mientras leía un libro llamado "Como ser Maestro Jedi en treinta dos sencillos pasos"-…Orlaya.

-…Oh, maestro Mapé…Oh, padawan…oh, ser inmundo.

-Orlaya, este ser inmundo es mi padawan.

-Oh.

-…Que no se repita. Le decía a Saisa que la estabas buscando.

-No.

-… ¿No que?

-No la buscaba.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-¿Completamente?

-Si, ahora si me disculpan.

-¡Orlaya Glads!, en este momento vas a coger a tu aprendiz y vas a iniciar su entrenamiento.

-Pero…

-Ahora Orlaya, ahora.

-…Esta bien.

-Y con respecto a ti ser inmundo, iniciaría mi entrenamiento de otra forma pero como te castigué, lo primero que te enseñaré será a hacer tiendas de campaña.

Existían varios tipos de maestros, pero de fijo Mi-Sao tenía a una de las peores, Seni-Rosa-Medi tenía la idea de que su padawan debía ser la mejor a toda costa, para así ella tener una especie de superación personal, y aunque a Mi-Sao no le gustara para nada, igual no tenía ninguna intención de protestar; la humana Mi-Sao Kressh proveniente de Naboo se caracterizaba por su frialdad y por ser nulamente libertina, ella solo hacía lo que le gustaba a espalda de las autoridades. Ella era alta, rubia, delgada, muy hábil con su cuerpo, siendo desde pequeña excelente atleta, ella siempre fue de dar saltos, vueltas y cosas increíbles con su sorprendente flexibilidad, ella era muy hábil, pero su increíble timidez y su aun mas increíble seriedad no la dejaban destacar de entre sus compañeros, no le hablaba a mucha gente, y tendía a ser muy tranquila.

Se podría decir que el único que no estrenaba entrenamiento y tenía el día libre era Bathuren. Él se encontraba acostado y así permanecería, de vago, aproximadamente una semana, ya que Osnia de la Brutalidad, su recién nombrada maestra si apenas el día anterior, había sido llamada de urgencia por el Consejo, diciendo que habían recibido un pedido de Coruscant para que ella fuera a una misión sola. Se pensaba que había una revolución en el planeta Obroa-Skai y tendría ella que investigar y viajar a dicho planeta, sin tropas, sin compañeros, sin su nuevo padawan, totalmente sola. Osnia de la Brutalidad iría a Obroa-Skai, ¿Qué pasará después?, nadie lo sabe…

Muchos se preocupan por el momento en que crecen, en que se vuelven personas de bien, en que inicia su futuro y empiezan a vivir, pero, aunque para los Jedi es diferente, aun así tanto personas como Jedi se preguntan, ¿Cuándo el futuro terminará?...


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicatoria: a Maestro Jedi, que ha sido el autor que de cierto modo he sentido que es el que mas me ha apoyado con este fic, que terminó siendo básicamente una novela por la extensión que yo pienso que va a llegar a tener. Maestro Jedi es el autor que mas me ha "escuchado" cuando le mando mensajes grandísimos contándole ideas, y otras cosas, que hasta cierto punto no tiene que aguantar, y aun así lo hace, y su apoyo para este fic significa mucho para mi, ya que es mi proyecto mas grande, mas importante emocionalmente, y el que cuenta mi vida, a como si yo fuera un Jedi, siendo el resto de los personajes, las personas que influyen en mi vida diaria…Gracias Maestrito por considerarme tu amigo, y te digo que si nosotros en el planeta Tierra fuéramos Jedi, a mi si me encantaría tenerte de Maestro…

Capitulo 5: Cuando el Mal Emerge

Nunca nadie se libra del mal, nunca nadie está a salvo de las personas que quieran hacer daño para obtener sus propios propósitos, pero, cuando todo esta tranquilo, todo es tan pacífico y las personas están tan calmadas, es difícil darse cuenta de que un plan maligno esta surgiendo y que poco a poco, sin que nadie lo note, se esta dando a conocer…

La misión aproximada a una semana de Osnia de la Brutalidad se había alargado a tres semanas, que finalizaron con una extraña aparición de una nave en el horizonte. El Templo ya se había percatado del hecho por lo que hubo tiempo de alistar tanto recibimientos como escudos. No se sabía el lugar de procedencia del visitante, por lo que los diez minutos que transcurrieron entre que se dieron cuenta de que un extraño objeto volador venía directo al hangar, hasta que dicho transporte aterrizó fueron muy largos y mortificantes para el pueblo Jedi del templo.

Al fin, la nave aterrizó en el hangar del Templo, todos los presentes se encontraban conmocionados del suceso. Al fin la puerta de la caza estelar se abrió, todos se asombraron. Lo primero en tocar el planeta fue una exótica pierna femenina que llevaba una bota negra de tacón puesta que iba desde el delicado pie hasta casi tocar la rodilla, otra pierna igual con la misma bota negra bajó lentamente posicionándose paralelamente a su compañera, después de ambas rodillas se podía apreciar una falda, negra también, de cuero que iniciaba casi tocando la afamada rodilla (siendo obviamente lo único visible: la rodilla) que se extendía hasta su sensual cadera, de ahí empezaba un fino chaleco negro de "cuello de tortuga", hasta que por fin se llegaba al hermoso rostro femenino distinguidamente sensual de la visitante. Ella era humana, alta, delgada, muy blanca, su rostro no traía ninguna imperfección, de su cabeza salía un cabello rojizo oscuro, lacio, que caía hasta su cintura.

La dama empezó a avanzar, todos la observaban con atención, después de una larga espera el Consejo se posó frente a ella y saludo.

-Traigo malas noticias para la comunidad de la Fuerza, de Kamparas- las caras del Consejo mostraron vergüenza, timidez y codicia al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó de inmediato el maestro Postlan. Era curioso por que la pregunta fue mas interés en ella, que en la noticia, demostrando de un solo la atracción que desde ahora sentía por ella.

-Por que la Fuerza lo ha decidido-respondió de una manera muy extraña la visitante, dando muestras de que no hablaría en una zona tan pública como lo podía ser el hangar. El Consejo la invitó a pasar.

Minutos de silencio se presentaron luego durante todo el recorrido por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala del Consejo.

-Ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría escuchar su nombre-aclaró mientras se sentaba en su sillón el respetado maestro Wol-Thor.

-Mi nombre es Nedford…Nefelen Nedford, soy una maestra de Coruscant.

-¿El mensaje es de Coruscant entonces?

-El mensaje es personal, por lo que me gustaría saber sus nombres, con todo respeto.

-Si así lo desea, soy Wol-Thor Mon.

-Hangiela Kam, presidenta del Consejo.

-Morkos Postlan, a sus ordenes señorita.

-Nuluel Mapé.

-Olga Cresh.

-Gala Zaliz.

-Inco Pesco.

-Liyiya Leo-Jho.

-Joocee Lazar.

-Margo Io.

-Orlaya Glads.

-No comprendo por que tenemos que presentarnos.

-Ñaga, te lo pido como amiga, solo preséntate por favor.

-Yo no soy tu amiga Kam.

-Solo hazlo-a Ñaga no le pareció, pero en fin, lo hizo.

-Soy Yradir Ureve-Ñaga.

-Gracias maestros. Como les dije anteriormente, soy Nefelen, y les traigo malas noticias. Verán, yo tuve que asistir a la maestra Osnia, en Obroa-Skai, ella me habló de que era de aquí, de que tenía un padawan, y en poco tiempo llegamos a tener una increíble amistad…Osnia de la Brutalidad falleció hace tres días-las caras del Consejo se tornaron tristes y lúgubres-ella murió salvándome: un Cazarecompensas me iba a disparar y yo estaba indefensa, ella se posicionó enfrente de mí y recibió todos los disparos, obviamente asesiné al maldito pero, ya no podía hacer nada por Osnia. Me propuse a venir aquí para agradecerle a ella el favor…deseo entrenar a su padawan.

-¿¡Perdón!?-exclamó Yradir.

-Si… ¿Algún problema?

-Si, uno grande: usted o es de aquí.

-No veo que eso dificulte mi decisión.

-Yo si, y como miembro del Consejo de Kamparas…-la interrumpen.

-Tú no eres la única.

-… ¿Perdón Kam?

-Dije que tú no eres la única en el Consejo, los demás tenemos derecho de opinar.

-¿La apoyas?

-Si Yradir, la apoyo.

-Ella no fue entrenada en Kamparas, es una Coruscanti.

-Tú lo eras, yo lo era, todos lo éramos.

-Pero nosotros llevamos tiempo aquí.

-Y ella pronto lo llevará también.

-… ¿Quién mas la apoya?-Morkos fue el primero en levantar la mano. Poco a poco todos los demás nueve se enlistaban a favor, y solo Yradir en contra.

-Piénsalo-dijo Joocee-ahora Bathuren es "huérfano", y que de la noche y la mañana salga alguien con tanto empeño para cuidarlo es difícil.

-Postlan no tiene padawan.

-Pero yo siento que no estoy listo.

-Y yo siento que si lo estas.

-Por favor maestra Ureve-Ñaga, yo quiero hacerme cargo de él, por la razón de que Osnia dio su vida para salvarme a mí.

-Pero tranquila Yradir, ya el resto del Consejo dio la aprobación, no te preocupes. Nuluel.

-¿Si maestra Kam?-dijo con fervor Mapé.

-Muéstrale a Nefelen su habitación, y a su padawan.

-Con mucho gusto-el apuesto maestro se levantó de su sillón, y moviendo su brazo izquierdo en dirección a la puerta, con la palma de su mano viendo al techo, le señaló a la recién llegada habitante, el camino a su nuevo destino-por aquí señorita Nedford-ambos salieron de la habitación y de inmediato cruzaron al pasillo principal del Templo, donde muchos pudieron apreciar a la belleza escultural que nadie podía reconocer en Kamparas.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó de la manera mas curiosa y entrometida forma que pudiera existir el joven padawan Rio Koon, quien la vio pasar.

-No lo se, probablemente sea ella la mujer que llegó en su nave y nadie sabía a que venía-respondió su maestro.

-¿Vino una nave?

-Si, fue un escándalo completo, medio mundo salió a ver quien era.

-Esta guapa-su maestro lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-Cállate, eres un Jedi.

-Pero…bueno, bueno, ya dejaré de decir nada-tanto Rio Koon como Driz-Ko continuaron en lo suyo, hablando de la naturaleza en medio del jardín del Templo, sin embargo, no fueron los únicos metidos en el Templo, que la vieron atravesar el pasillo principal.

-¡Mira!-señaló la padawan Ugly Lindina, quien veía asombrada a Nefelen desde una torre en la que estaban ella y su mejor amiga Da'Delneva Darr.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién es ella?

-No se, pero es pelirroja.

-¿Qué?, ¿¡Solo te llamó la atención su color de cabello!?

-Es hermoso.

-¿No te da curiosidad siquiera saber quien es?

-Por supuesto que si-Da'Delneva suspiró de alivio-para preguntarle por que es pelirroja-ahora suspiró de cólera.

-Por que lo trae en la sangre.

-¿En serio?, ¿Tu crees que me regale un poquito?

-¿De san…? , olvídalo.

-Oye, ¿Y cuanto tiempo más tendremos que ocultarnos?

-Hasta que nuestros maestros mueran, no quiero continuar mi entrenamiento.

-Vamos Da'Delneva, Joocee no debe ser tan malo, no tanto como para ya llevar cuatro horas en la Torre Inaugural.

-Claro, como a ti Léon no te puso a correr tres horas seguidas, a subir y bajar las escaleras, a cocinar tu comida a base de plantas del jardín, y un sin número de torturas mas estas últimas tres semanas que tenemos de haber iniciado el entrenamiento de padawan, no me puedes comprender.

El Templo de Kamparas tenía una peculiaridad: al lado sur del pasillo principal, y al lado este del jardín existía un campo lleno de esculturas, estatuas y otras obras de tamaño considerable para recordar a personas y momentos, que daban juntas un espacio de misterio, un espacio de paz perturbada, un espacio donde no reinaba ni la luz, ni las tinieblas, ya que gracias a una parte del Templo, era imposible que el sol le regalara un rayo de claridad a esa zona en un tiempo que comprendía desde el amanecer hasta el medio día, luego, la luz entraba, sin embargo el toque antes descrito seguía presente. Esta zona era llamada "El Recuerdo de Piedra" y justo en su centro existía la escultura mas grande y antigua, ya que fue la primera en crearse: una torre de cinco metros de altura, y cinco de diámetro, donde abajo solo habían escalones de piedra en forma de caracol, y al llegar a una superficie en la parte de arriba, estaba el mirador, una zona vacía que solo tenía ventanas, pero sin vidrio, solo el espacio vacío, con unas seis pequeñas columnas que sostenían el techo también de piedra, en medio de esos espacios vacíos. Desde el mirador se podía observar gran parte del Templo, y era un buen escondite, esta hermosa torre era llamad "La Torre Inaugural" construida el mismo día de la apertura, por Elva Ramez, una Jedi fallecida. Junto a la torre había un espacio vacío, dejado ahí abandonado sin razón alguna, pero pronto no lo estaría, por que ahí se haría dentro de poco el monumento a Roggor Modina en celebración de su año de fallecido.

-¿Sabes?-comentó Lindina-si no fueras mi mejor amiga, no estaría aquí, y estarías sola.

-Si no fueras mi mejor amiga serías anoréxica, recuerda que yo te alimenté siempre, por que tú tenías esa mentalidad de no comer, para no engordar.

-Yo no te pedí que me regalaras comida.

-No, pero hubieras muerto si no lo hubiera hecho.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero deja de echarte flores.

-¡Ja!, ¿Quién fue la que inició? , ahora te aguantas, recuerda aquella vez donde se te rompió el jarrón aquel, y yo te ayudé a pegarlo, y aquella vez que…-Da'Delneva comenzó a molestar a su amiga solo por bromear un rato, pero siguiendo con el camino de la pelirroja, que era el centro de atención, no pudo evitar gustarle a algunos jóvenes también.

-Mi maestra es las mas bonita-presumía Kev Chin mientras se encontraba sentado en el suelo de un pasillo del segundo piso hablando con Jorkyyy cuando pasó frente a ellos Nefelen con Nuluel quienes acababan de subir las escaleras. Kev se quedó asombrado al ver tan exótica belleza, acto seguido Jor rió maliciosamente, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, y respondió:

-Creo que ya no amigo, creo que ya no-se levantó, posó en su rostro esa sonrisa tonta pero convencional, y preguntó: -¿Y quien es tu amiga Nu?

-Soy Nuluel, no Nu, y soy tu maestro, tenme mas respeto.

-Lo que tu digas Nu, ¿Quién es ella?

-Es la señorita Nedford, la nueva maestra de Bathuren, y nueva inquilina de Kamparas.

-Hola preciosa.

-¿¡Como que preciosa!? , es una señorita, ten mas respeto padawan.

-Lo que tú digas Nu, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-…-sonrió-Nefelen.

-Pues parece que Nefelen le acaba de ganar a Kristel-volvió su rostro hacia Kev-¿Cómo la ves?-Kev no respondió de la cólera-lo sabía-retornó la vista hacia Nefelen-chao preciosa-a Nuluel le dio tanta cólera la actitud de su padawan que lo único que pudo hacer fue jalar a Nefelen de la mano. Jor se sonrojó y para molestar mas, gritó:-¡Uuuhy, pícaro!-Nuluel avanzó el paso mientras pensaba en el próximo castigo que le impondría a su padawan. Y luego, por fin, después del largo trayecto, pudieron llegar a la barraca de Bathuren, donde él se encontraba acostado en su cama, pero se vio obligado a levantarse cuando vio que la puerta se abría lentamente, Nefelen puso una cara de tristeza, Nuluel le indica a Nefelen que entre, pero el decidió esperar afuera.

-Bathuren-lo tomó de la mano-lamento decirte que tu maestra Osnia, falleció. Ella fue una excelente persona, y yo lo sien…-la puerta se cerró y solo maestra y padawan quedaron dentro de la habitación, poco a poco Nefelen bajó su tono de voz, y abandonó la conversación, escucho los pasos de Nuluel irse disminuyendo, indicando que se estaba alejando, en ese momento, su rostro de bondad y belleza cambio radicalmente a uno de maldad oculta, odio, miedo y tristeza, su cabello se volvió mas oscuro y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una especie de aura negra, parecía como 

si su rostro se hubiera avejentado unos cuantos años, ciñó un poco sus ojos, sonrió maquiavélicamente, y se hincó para estar por debajo de la altura de Bathuren, su mano derecha se posó por detrás de la cabeza del adolescente y empezó a acariciarlo con la yema de los dedos, con su vista lo examinó de pies a cabeza y acto seguido dijo:-tranquilo Bathuren, todo esta bien, yo vengo en representación de tu padre, a cuidarte, a formarte, y a acompañarte a formar tu destino, el que tienes desde que naciste, el de ser un Sith, ¿Me recuerdas?

-Nefelen-la tomó de la mano con su mano derecha.

-Si Bathuren, soy yo, Nefelen, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien…

Nunca nadie se libra del mal, nunca nadie está a salvo de las personas que quieran hacer daño para obtener sus propios propósitos, de aquellos que son capaces de ocultarse, mentir, crear una historia falsa, engañar y asesinar, para hacer lo que para ellos es el destino, y lo correcto, lo que ellos creen que es lo que la Fuerza quiere. Pero lo que nadie sabe es que Nefelen Nedford es ese tipo de persona, que se oculta detrás de la máscara de la inteligencia y la belleza para ocultar sus verdaderos propósitos a largo plazo; y ese día en que tocó Kamparas, en que su pueblo la dejó entrar y la aceptó, ese día inició la historia de la vida, tragedia, destrucción y muerte de sus habitantes, de su historia, del Templo de Kamparas…


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaración: El tiempo en la galaxia es llevado en los años Antes y Después de la Batalla de Yavin, pero como esta historia es basada en hechos que ocurrieron antes de la batalla de Yavin, los personajes se referirán a los años como eran utilizados antes de ese hecho, el cual era la Reforma de Ruusan, el cual ocurrió 1000 años antes de la batalla de Yavin, así que este fic esta situado en el 25 ABY (Antes de la Batalla de Yavin) o 975 DRR (Después de la Reforma de Ruusan) los cuales son exactamente los mismos.

Capitulo 6: Pasado, Base del Presente

A veces la gente tiende a pensar que el pasado es simplemente el ayer, lo que ya pasó, y con lo que ya no se puede hacer nada, pero el pasado es en realidad la razón de las situaciones que vivimos en el presente, por eso, a veces es mejor prestarles un poco de atención y tratar de entenderlas, para que sus manifestaciones y consecuencias no nos agarren desprevenidos…

-¿Qué haces joven padawan?

-Observo.

-Um…sencilla y directa forma de responder, mi aprendiz. ¿A que se debe?

-A nada en especial…es que…cuando era niño solo venía y jugaba por entre las estatuas de aquí, del Recuerdo de Piedra, pero ahora que ya estoy más grande, por primera vez me pregunté que simbolizaría cada una de ellas.

-Interesante punto de vista Rio, la idea del Recuerdo de Piedra es dejar en monumentos hechos que marcaron en especial a Kamparas, iniciando por la Torre Inaugural, que fue esculpida el mismo día en que el Templo se abrió, y el Primer Consejo entró por la puerta.

-Y maestro, ¿Quiénes eran el Primer Consejo de Kamparas?

-Bueno, el líder del Consejo era Aquino Solo, ya que de él surgió la idea de crear Templos en otros planetas aparte de Coruscant. La segunda al mando era Elva Ramez.

-¿La que construyó la Torre Inaugural?-preguntó Rio Koon.

-Exacto Rio, ella misma. Luego Roggor Modina continuó Driz-Ko.

-Yo lo conocí. Era demasiado bueno.

-Después Carmecc Tika, luego Wol-Thor Mon.

-El único vivo.

-En realidad no. Después Hermeof Woll.

-¿Woll?, ¿Igual que Vafbaiola?

-Pues Vafbaiola es en realidad la nieta de Hermeof.

-¿Y que pasó con el padre de Vafbaiola?, ¿También es un Jedi?

-No, sus midiclorias no llegaron a desarrollarse lo suficiente como para ser un Jedi, y él sigue viviendo en Tatooine con su hermano gemelo Telesbe, ya que su esposa murió.

-¿Y como se llama?

-Licantrupu, Licantrupu Woll.

-¿Pero como es que Hermeof pudo tener a Licantrupu y a Telesbe si no se nos permite casarnos?

-¡Ha!, eso no fue suficiente impedimento para que Hermeof tuviera cuatro hijos, dos pares de gemelos.

-¿Cuatro?

-Si, en una misión se enamoró de una Shistavanen y la embarazó de Licantrupu y Telesbe. Y no conforme con ello embarazó a Keya Kedord también.

-¿Quien es ella?

-La sétima miembro del Primer Consejo.

-¡Entonces dos miembros del Consejo tuvieron relaciones!

-Si, a Keya se le detectó que tendría un par de varones también.

-¿Y donde están?

-A los ocho meses de embarazo Keya y Carmecc fueron encomendadas a una misión, pero la nave en la que viajaban se estrelló y se supone que murieron junto con los gemelos.

-¿Encontraron los cuerpos?

-No, ni siquiera restos de la nave, nunca se pudo encontrar nada, solo sabemos que se estrellaron en Endor…Luego el noveno miembro.

-¿Y el octavo?

-…El octavo no es importante, se acobardó y desertó de la Orden.

-…Solo quería saber su nombre.

-…Driz-Ko.

-¡Tú!, no puedo creerlo, soy aprendiz de un ex miembro del Consejo.

-Pero soy su decepción, deserté.

-¿Por que maestro?

-Por que…hice algo horrible, que te diré luego, cuando yo lo decida, y tú como Jedi tendrás que esperar paciente. Ahora el noveno miembro: Cenia'sai'Greneth.

-Pero…

-La madre de Jorkyyy.

-Entonces Vafbaiola y Jor son familia de gente del Consejo.

-Si. Luego el décimo miembro: Silva Prime, era hermosa, dulce, especial…

-Te gustaba-Driz-Ko guardó silencio ante la declaración de Rio-pillo.

-Volviendo con el tema, los últimos dos eran hermanos: Socsar O.J. y Oscorokov O.J.

-¿Y que pasó con todos ellos?

-Bueno, el Primer Consejo no duró mucho desde que se inauguró en el 960 DRR, al siguiente año en el 961 Silva Prime murió en una batalla y fue reemplazado por la Jedi Eli Mathía. Un año después Hermeof embarazó a Keya, ocho meses después Carmecc y Keya sufrieron la falla y se estrellaron, y al no encontrar rastros fueron reemplazadas por Yradir Ureve-Ñaga y Olga Cresh. Luego Jor nació aquí en Kamparas, siendo el primero del grupo Eclipse, al que tú perteneces Rio, pero Cenia murió en el parto a causa de aneurisma, y la reemplazó la maestra Bueela Roze. Luego Licantrupu trajo a Vafbaiola para su entrenamiento, luego llegaste tú, te trajo tu tío Plo Koon. Luego Elva murió por vejez y la sustituyó la dama Acil Spektro, pero Acil no duró mucho, entró en el 965 DRR y fue echada en el 967 DRR.

-¿Echada?

-Si, ella siempre fue conflictiva, tiene tendencias malignas, solo viste de negro, su pelo es negro, sus ojos son negros, y usa técnicas de dudosa procedencia con la fuerza. Fue echada por que decían que no servía para el Consejo, pero apenas salió entro Hangiela Kam a sustituirla. Bueela se retiró ese mismo año, por vejez, y entró Nuluel. En el 968 DRR Eli sale del Consejo para ayudar en los conflictos de Naboo, y la sustituye temporalmente Joocee, pero cuando volvió a Kamparas no reclamo su puesto y Joocee se quedó con él. Al año siguiente, un día, Socsar y Oscorokov solo huyeron, nadie supo adonde ni por que, solo se fueron, y los reemplazaron Inco Pesco y Gala Zaliz. Aquino el fundador fallece en la explosión de su nave que llevaba treinta y siete Jedi más, lo sustituyó Margo Io.

-¿Y por que explotó la nave?

-…No se sabe-respondió Driz-Ko, pero su cara mostró mucho sentimiento, dolor, culpa, y al borde del llanto decidió continuar-a Hermeof lo asesinaron unos contrabandistas que él estaba 

investigando, lo sustituye Liyiya. Esa misma semana yo deserté, solo supe que me sustituyó Morkos. Cinco años después Roggor murió y metieron a Orlaya en el Consejo.

-Entonces si tú te fuiste hace seis años, ¿Por qué no te recuerdo?

-Tal ves no me pusiste atención, pero yo si te recuerdo a ti. De ahí en fuera son todos los que están ahora y conoces.

-Wow, jamás me imaginé que la historia sería tan interesante.

-Deberías intentar conocer más.

-Si. Sígueme contando.

-Bueno, me gustaría hablarte de…

-¡Rio!-gritó a lo lejos Kev interrumpiendo a Driz-Ko-¿¡Quieres jugar un rato al balón!?

-¡Claro!-salió corriendo a toda prisa dejando a Driz-Ko impactado de la acción.

-Es curioso como a veces olvidan que son Jedis, ¿Verdad?-dijo una voz femenina que se movía en medio de las estatuas. Driz-Ko, asustado, se dio media vuelta de golpe en el acto.

-¿Quién eres?

-Lo siento, soy Kristel'sai'Lokkhar, la maestra de Kev Chin-dijo la realmente bella Devaroniana.

-Yo soy…

-Driz-Ko, el barón, uno de los padres fundadores de este templo, que acogió el título de barón por sus grandes logros y hazañas, maestro de Rio Koon, te conozco perfectamente.

-…Me doy cuenta-el rostro de Kristel se tornó hacia su derecha y observó a una persona pasar rápidamente.

-¿Desde hace cuanto Wol-Thor a estado ahí?

-No se, no lo había visto.

-Y parecía que estaba llorando.

-¿Llorando?-Driz-Ko, preocupado, fue a buscar a Wol-Thor. Pocos segundos después lo halló caminando en el tercer pasillo. Al acercársele lo tomó por el hombro y lo obligó a dar vuelta. En realidad Wol-Thor si lloraba-Señor, ¿Qué le pasa?

-…Nada.

-Señor, dígame.

-Que escuché tu conversación con tu padawan, y, recordé lo mal maestro que soy.

-¿Por qué maestro? No diga eso.

-Por que Socsar era mi padawan, y en lugar de tratar de evitar que se fuera con su hermano, yo lo impulsé a que lo hiciera, y a que decidiera convertirse en Sith.

-¿Se convirtió en Sith?

-Juró que lo haría.

-Maestro, no comprendo.

-…No tienes que comprenderlo-miró a Driz-Ko de manera macabra y trató de seguir en su camino, pero el barón lo detuvo otra ves, acto seguido Wol-Thor tomó su sable, lo prendió y lo colocó en dirección al cuello de su hermano-suéltame si no quieres perder tu vida aquí y ahora traidor.

-¿Por qué me dice traidor?, pensé que ya me había perdonado.

-Entiende Driz-Ko, tú asesinaste a Aquino y a treinta y siete Jedis más, es imposible que llegue a perdonarte, tienes suerte de que no te haya delatado, ya que soy el único que lo sabe.

-Bien sabe que mi razón fue salvar a Jamanaka.

-¿Y tú crees que treinta y ocho vidas valen la de una mocosa que ni siquiera sabe que eres su padre?-Driz-Ko solo pudo verlo con resentimiento directo a los ojos-¿Sabes que Driz-Ko?, no debiste haber vuelto a Kamparas…

A veces la gente tiende a pensar que el pasado es simplemente el ayer, lo que ya pasó, y con lo que ya no se puede hacer nada, pero el pasado puede ser en realidad la razón de muerte de alguien muy importante para una comunidad, la razón de que alguien se haya tornado al lado incorrecto, o la razón de vida de una pequeña niña, en algún lugar de la galaxia, que ni siquiera conoce a su padre y nunca supo lo que él tuvo que hacer para preservar su vida. Por eso el pasado nos enseña que los errores que cometimos debemos repararlos en el presente para que nuestro futuro sea mejor…


	7. Chapter 7

Dedicatoria: A Ericka, mi mejor amiga, excelente compañera, gran escritora, con su mente maligna y su buen sentido del humor que la hacen una excelente persona. ¡Erin nunca cambies, por que así te queremos! Gracias por todo tu apoyo, en este fic y en todo…

Casting: Ericka Martínez interpreta a Saisa Tachi…

**Tiempo: Siete meses después…**

Capitulo 7: Suceso Inesperado

Un ser querido representa todo aquello que queremos en una persona, un amigo, algún familiar, o ese ser que es especial, la que nos complementa y la nombramos como nuestra otra mitad, pero, cuando ese ser querido es arrancado de nuestro presente, es difícil evitar el sufrimiento y las ganas de buscarlo por todos los rincones de la galaxia…

-Buenos días jóvenes-saludaba Margo Io mientras caminaba por los pasillos, contento, por que según él, era un día hermoso.

-Buenos días maestro-respondían al unísono los niños que jugaban por los pasillos.

-Buenos días maestros-volvía a saludar Margo a unas cuantas personas que conversaban cerca de la biblioteca.

-Buenos días-respondían ellos y Margo continuaba su camino.

-Buenos días maestra Orlaya-seguía saludando.

-Buenos días maestro, ¿Por qué tan contento?

-¿Qué no es obvio?, ¡Es un hermoso día de verano!, las aves cantan, se respira aire puro, nada puede salir mal hoy, mucho menos si es hoy que se inaugura la estatua de Roggor Modina.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, hoy es el aniversario de su muerte, y la verdad pareciera como que él hubiera hecho este hermoso día-y así Margo continuó caminando feliz y tranquilo, luego de un rato halló a la adolescente Saisa Tachi.

Saisa era una joven y hermosa Iktotchi de piel rosada y clara, que tranquila escribía una historia romántica en su cuaderno, sentada en el suelo, que ya llevaba meses continuando. Saisa era delgada, pero muy vaga, la parte del entrenamiento padawan que mas le disgustaba era la parte donde tenía que moverse, prefería estar sentada o dormida que hacer cualquier otra actividad. Ella tenía muchas virtudes: era graciosa, simpática, generosa; y aunque algunos pocos se aprovechaban de ella, Saisa nunca quitaba la sonrisa, excepto cuando estaba enojada, casi nunca lo hacía pero cuando se irritaba era casi una amenaza para la sociedad por sus típicos ataques de ira, dando el hecho de que tenía una fuerza increíble en sus brazos y en su cuerpo, era alta por naturaleza, aunque tendía a utilizar zapatos altos que la hacían sobrepasar a muchos de sus compañeros. Teniendo dentro de sus valores el respeto, la preocupación por los demás y la libertad que eran características de su persona que con solo verla, se le notaban en la cara tranquila y pasiva que en esos momentos de inspiración le hacían solo prestar atención a su cuaderno

-Buenos días Saisa.

-Buenos días maestro Margo.

-¿Acaso no es un hermoso día?-Saisa levantó solo unos instantes sus ojos, y paró de escribir repentinamente. Miró a su acompañante y susurró lentamente mientras volvía a escribir:

-"Y era un hermoso día"-volvió a detener su pluma, dirigió sus ojos hacia Margo otra vez y dijo:-gracias, fue una buena idea-y luego continuó con su trama que aunque Margo no podía comprender de que trataba, solo sabía que en la historia "era un hermoso día" y así continuó con su camino, pensando que había ayudado a alguien. Luego en su trayecto tuvo el placer de encontrarse a la líder del consejo.

-Buenos días Hangie…

-¡No hay tiempo Margo, ya vamos a presentar la escultura, la presentación esta apunto de iniciar y hay que ordenar a todos los que falten en llegar del templo! Busca a todos los que hayas visto.

-Bueno-respondió asustado. Se devolvió por donde vino, y a la primera que encontró fue a Saisa, justo en el mismo lugar donde estaba desde hace horas sentada, en el pasillo 17 en el tercer piso-Saisa, no hay tiempo, ya van a inaugurar la escultura de Roggor, ya todos están en el monumento de piedra…¿Me estas escuchando?

-Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de ella-susurraba.

-Saisa…

-Y sin pensarlo mucho-continúa susurrando.

-Saisa…

-Y bajo la luz de la luna-continúa susurrando.

-Saisa…

-Ellos se be…-la interrumpen.

-¡Saisa!

-¿¡Que!!-ataque de ira-¡Maldita sea, me faltaban dos sílabas para terminar!

-Bueno, termina.

-…sa…ron-susurrando-Fi…-y cuando se disponía a escribir la última letra de su novela, un grito desgarrador y escalofriante se escuchó de una habitación cercana a ellos. Ambos, asustados, tornaron sus cabezas hacia al lado indicado de donde provenía tal expresión. Ellos eran los únicos que lo habían escuchado, pues, supuestamente ya todos estaban en el monumento de piedra. Saisa, impactada, soltó su cuaderno y su pluma negra, se levantó mientras se sostenía de la pared, su altura era muy cercana a la del maestro Margo. Ambos seguían sin moverse, sorprendidos de tal desgarrador sonido, parados en medio del pasillo, cuando de pronto, de la habitación 31 salía de golpe el cuerpo de un hombre, como quien fue impulsado por la fuerza. Su cuerpo yacía inmóvil en frente de la puerta.

-Ese es el maestro V-Ctor-afirmaba Margo.

-¿Lo conoce?-decía espantada la padawan.

-Si-Margo mientras decía esto se acercaba al cuerpo, lo tocó en el cuello y una lágrima cruzó su mejilla, acto seguido Margo fue jalado a la habitación. Saisa corrió tras él, entró a la habitación 31 y observó a una dama encapuchada que golpeaba sin tregua al incado Margo mientras lo sostenía con la mano izquierda del cuello, y lo agredía con la derecha. En ese momento paró, y la dama tornó su cabeza en dirección a Saisa y susurrando dijo:

-…La cuarta ave-soltó de repente a Margo y dirigiéndose a Saisa continuó-tú, querida, tú serás mi dactilión…

Mientras, todos reunidos en el recuerdo de piedra, apunto de presenciar la presentación, Nuluel comenzó a desesperar a Orlaya.

-¿Dónde está tu padawan?

-No se Nuluel.

-Deberías saberlo, es TU padawan, y es TU responsabilidad, y es TU…

-Solo falta que digas que es mi hija.

-…Casi, pero no. ¡Jor!

-¿Si, Nu?

-Uno: deja de decirme Nu; y dos: ayuda a Orlaya a buscar a Saisa.

-Bueno.

-Esperen-dijo Orlaya-le preguntaré a Traun-empezó a meterse dentro del público y cerca del punto central, halló al Zabrak-Traun.

-¿Si Orlaya?

-¿Has visto a Saisa?

-No, ¿Le ayudo a buscarla?

-Esta bien.

-Bueno. Mi-Sao, ya vengo-los tres se separaron del grupo y empezaron a buscarla por el gran templo. Corrían y gritaban, pero hubo algo que mientras pasaban cerca del pasillo 17 Jor pudo observar, y le llamó mucho la atención…un cuerpo.

-¡Orlaya, Traun!-los dos se acercaron al Devaroniano, vieron el cuerpo y de inmediato lo socorrieron.

-Es el maestro V-Ctor…y a fallecido-dijo con dolor Orlaya, mientras que Traun volvió sus ojos a la habitación y observó a dos maestros más, y una inscripción con sangre en la pared que decía "Los jóvenes Jof-Ly's, Mileyn Poliz, Saisa Tachi y Dante ahora son míos, mis aves, y no los volverán a ver vivos, pero después de su muerte volverán para vengarse de Kamparas", mientras Jor revisaba los cuerpos, Margo estaba vivo, pero V-Chy, la hermana gemela de V-Ctor, yacía desangrada en el suelo, y junto a todos se hallaban una especie de pisadas que se dirigían hacía la terraza que se encontraba en el mismo tercer piso que demostraba el destino de los cuatro Jedis. En ese momento Orlaya comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, a los lejos se escuchaban los aplausos de la gente, de lo hermosa que había quedado la escultura, pero a Orlaya no le importó. Ella salió corriendo en dirección a la zona de habitaciones del consejo, entró en su cuarto, en la habitación 3, abrió la puerta de su baño personal, se subió en la tasa del interior, abrió la ventana y viendo en dirección al monumento de piedra gritó con todas sus fuerzas:-¡Raptaron a Saisa!...

Un ser querido representa todo aquello que queremos en una persona, un amigo, un familiar, un amor, pero, cuando ese ser querido es arrancado de nuestro presente, por que algún ser extraño se lo ha llevado, es imposible evitar las ganas de enterarse como y cuando, y empezar una búsqueda, con el mayor equipo de apoyo posible, por todos los rincones de la galaxia…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Pánico

Una búsqueda puede ser desde tratar de hallar una aguja en un pajar, un sentimiento bondadoso en un psicópata delincuente, un planeta en un mapa incompleto o un donador para un enfermo. Pero en sus casos más extremos una búsqueda puede llegar a ser de una persona querida, una amiga, una compañera o una Jedi, patrocinada por su maestra y sus mejores amigos, e invitada por la raptora, que sin razón alguna decidió tomar a la persona y llevársela. Pero el problema se presenta cuando no todas las búsquedas llegan a ser victoriosas, y algunos llegan a morir en el proceso…

-"¡Raptaron a Saisa!"

-Bueno, aquí es donde Orlaya da la noticia-decía Yepi Drug, el experto en computadoras del Templo, el era el encargado de llevar y almacenar todos los videos de seguridad de las diversas cámaras de Kamparas, su cuarto llamado simplemente "seguridad" se encontraba el en segundo piso frente al pasillo 12, el cual contenía muchos monitores que presentaban las cámaras, y cajas de cartón donde después eran almacenadas las cintas. Yepi Drug se encontraba sentado frente a la pantalla más grande, donde observaba el video de los registros centrándose en el momento en que Orlaya gritaba la noticia desde el baño de su cuarto, mientras Hangiela le hacía compañía manteniéndose firmemente parada junto a él-ahora vamos a devolver las grabaciones para ver de donde viene-explicaba Yepi mientras retrocedía el disco, ambos movían sus ojos viendo el trayecto de la humana-creo que llegamos, pasillo 17, entonces devolveré la cinta-comenzó la rebobinación.

-Mira, aquí está Saisa, estaba tan sumida en sus babosarios que ni siquiera se percataba de quien pasaba.

-Mira aquí, ahí vienen V-Ctor y V-Chy y entran a la habitación 31.

-Más atrás viene Dante y Mileyn, quienes los estaban siguiendo más atrás-recalca Hangiela-pero, ¿Por qué vinieron por ellos?

-Por que ya iba a iniciar el acto para la estatua, recuerda que Mileyn fue padawan de V-Ctor antes de ser ascendida a caballera, y V-Chy ya le había informado al consejo sus planes de que cuando Dante tuviera edad, ella la entrenaría. Ambas vinieron a avisarle a los gemelos que el acto ya iba a comenzar-ambos rostros estaban fijados en la pantalla. Veían como los gemelos conversaban, mientras que V-Ctor buscaba algo en su cuarto, de pronto una sombra negra salió repentinamente de por debajo de la cama y atacó de un solo a V-Chy, asesinándola al instante, y noqueó a V-Ctor, en eso llegaron las mujeres. Como Dante era una Youngling era fácil de que la persona misteriosa la hubiera controlado y hecho caer dormida con solo verla, pero acto seguido Mileyn sacó su sable e inició un duelo con la presencia, luego esta última la venció, pero no la mató-y luego Jof-Ly's vino por que Mileyn, su mejor amiga, estaba tardando mucho, y ya iba a iniciar el acto, llegó al cuarto y la persona encapuchada lo golpeó hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-Y luego vino Margo.

-Lo curioso es que Saisa nunca se dio cuenta de nada.

-Cuando Margo y Saisa hablaban, V-Ctor despertó y vio a su hermana muerta y a su expadawan golpeado, en la imagen se muestra como que gritó.

-Por eso Saisa y Margo lo notaron.

-Acto seguido la presencia lo empujó y asesinó. Margo se acercó a ver el cuerpo, y el raptante lo jaló con la fuerza. Saisa, indefensa también se acercó, la figura la hizo ponerse meditabunda. Luego el raptante los jaló uno a uno hasta la terraza, bajó al hangar pero por la parte de afuera, escalando por la pared, robó una nave y la subió a la altura del tercer piso, subió los cuerpos en ella y se fue.

-¡Y así los raptó!

-Pero… ¡Espera!-gritó la maestra-devuélvela, mira, ahí, la persona volvió a ver a la cámara.

-¿Quién es?-en ese instante Hangiela soltó una lágrima del recuerdo que había tocado su mente.

-Keya Kedord.

-Pero… ¿Ella no murió en Endor con Carmecc Tika?

-Si…pero parece que no-Yepi se desconcertó-por eso raptó a los niños…tal vez se quiere vengar.

-¿Vengar de que?

-De que nunca la encontramos-en ese momento otro recuerdo tocó su mente-¿Cuál pasillo dijiste que era Yepi?

-El 17.

-Al inicio del Templo, el pasillo 17 era el de los miembros del Consejo, pero en el año 964 DRR las habitaciones fueron trasladadas al pasillo 21. La habitación 31 era la de V-Ctor ahora, pero hace más de una década esa era la habitación de Keya.

-¿Entonces tú dices que ella volvió para vengarse de nosotros por no haberla encontrado, y que se escondió en su antigua habitación?

-Exacto. Retrocede la cinta y averigua cuando se infiltró en el Templo. Yo iré a avisarle al Consejo-Hangiela salió de la habitación y convocó a una reunión urgente. Cuando todos estaban dentro de la sala la Togruta no se sostuvo con rodeos y habló-Keya Kedord está viva-todos se impactaron-vino a vengarse de nosotros, se escondió en su antigua habitación y esperó. Raptó a cuatro jóvenes y no creo que los mate, pero si que los ponga en contra de nosotros para que se venguen con ella. Por el momento debemos de estar alerta para que no haya mas desaparecidos, hasta saber lo que en realidad está ocurriendo.

-Disculpen-entró Yepi a la sala del Consejo-llevaba una semana y tres días escondida en el Templo, en la misma habitación donde entró un día en la tarde. No comió, no durmió, estuvo esperando el momento para salir a la luz. Entró por la terraza, escaló desde la parte de abajo y se infiltró en su antiguo cuarto, justo en un momento donde todos nos hallábamos en el comedor cenando. En el momento del rapto robó la nave del templo llamada: "Kamparas Movil-Ship #46" más conocida como "KM-46"

-Yepi-ordenó Hangiela-quiero que durante un tiempo estés muy pendiente de todas las cámaras para que no vuelva a infiltrarse, por mientras tendremos que buscarla.

-Yo la buscaré-decía valiente y con coraje Orlaya mientras se levantaba de su sillón personal-y prometo encontrarla.

-Ocuparas un equipo Orlaya.

-Ya lo tengo, ya hablé con la comunidad Jedi y Traun-Ti, Jorkyyy'sai'Greneth, Eli Mathía y Teliban San me acompañarán. Traun y Jor por sus lazos de amistad con Saisa, Teliban por su amistad con Jof-Ly's y Mileyn, y Eli la exmaestra de Jof-Ly's. Nosotros cinco la buscaremos.

-…Esta bien, su investigación iniciará mañana, les daremos todo el material y el apoyo que necesiten, y solo les puedo decir, que la fuerza los acompañe…

Una búsqueda puede ser desde tratar de hallar un objeto, un sentimiento, un lugar o una cura. Pero en sus casos más extremos una búsqueda puede llegar a ser de una persona. Sin embargo las búsquedas toman tiempo, inteligencia y coraje. Lo triste es que a veces lo que se encuentra al final, no es lo que se esperaba…


	9. Chapter 9

Dedicatoria: A Orlinda, que no es solamente la mamá de mi mejor amiga, sino que también es una persona de un gran valor que no se puede medir en dinero, y con un gran corazón, a veces malvado, pero grande. A Elieth, una mujer que aunque no se me ha dado mucho la oportunidad de conocerla, su rostro refleja su bondad interna. A Esteban, que cada vez que lo veo, representa un gusto para mí, y adoraría tenerlo de primo. Y a Jordy, mi mejor amigo, que aunque me duelen las cosas que llega a hacerme, espero que sea por su inmadurez y podamos seguir siendo amigos siempre, atreves de los años…

Casting: Orlinda Martínez interpreta a Orlaya Glads.

Elieth Martínez interpreta a Eli Mathía.

Esteban Salguero interpreta a Teliban San.

Jordy Granados interpreta a Jorkyyy-Jesou'sai'Greneth.

Capitulo 9: Cinco Corazones

El coraje, la fuerza, la decisión, la esperanza, la astucia, la inteligencia. Conjunto de valores y virtudes que necesita un grupo de personas que se han dispuesto a buscar a sus amigos, aun que les tuviera que costar la vida esa decisión…

Eran las seis de la mañana, y Kamparas empezaba a amanecer, sin embargo, cinco de ellos siquiera había podido dormir, ellos eran:

Traun-Ti, Jedi Zabrak que llevaba siete meses de haber pasado junto con todo su grupo: "El Eclipse" a la parte del entrenamiento padawan. Con ciertas tendencias a la cobardía, las cuales eran disimuladas por su cariño a la aventura, su increíble tendencia a ser violento y su decisión de salvar a su gran amiga de las garras de una mujer que había vuelto de lo más profundo del inframundo solo para llevársela.

Jor'sai'Greneth, un inteligentemente tonto Devaroniano que enfrentaría a cualquier ser de la galaxia para salvar a su amiga del alma de las garras de la muerte.

Orlaya Glads, maestra humana que perteneció al segundo grupo de Kamparas: "El Satélite". Pasó a ser una importante figura de la comunidad cuando fue ascendida al Consejo. Amante de Kamparas, pero aún más de su padawan, a quien ella consideraba su hija.

Eli Mathía, maestra humana, de tez de cierto grado de morenidad. Ex miembro del Consejo, quien fue reemplazada Joocee Lazar cuando ella simplemente se cansó y abandonó su puesto. Fue compañera de Keya durante su estadía en el consejo y desarrollo con ella un grado de amistad. Hace poco tiempo entregó a su padawan Jof-Ly's para que se convirtiera en caballero, sin embargo el cariño entre ambos no se fue y perduró.

Teliban San, un muchacho Kaminoano de 19 años de edad, de cuerpo grande y tendencia a la obesidad, muy optimista y alegre…se podría decir que el único optimista y alegre.

Cinco Jedis decididos a asesinar a toda costa un supuesto cadáver que debería de llevar años de putrefacción y que vino a llevarse a cuatro jóvenes y dos vidas consigo. Estos mismos cinco eran los que no habían podido siquiera dormir, por pensar en aquellos seres que amaban.

Eran las seis de la mañana y ya cinco Jedis tenían todo lo necesario para empezar un viaje hasta el inframundo…

El coraje, la fuerza, la decisión, la esperanza, la astucia, la inteligencia. Conjunto de valores y virtudes que Traun, Jor, Orlaya, Eli y Teliban tienen…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Tenme en tu Memoria

Un día en la mañana Jorkyyy'sai'Greneth, un simpático, carismático, y muy seguro de si mismo Devaroniano había despertado y se había levantado. Estando seguro de si mismo se había alistado para ir a rescatar a su mejor amiga y quedar como un héroe frente a todos. Y estando seguro de si mismo se dispuso a ir hasta el hangar. Seguro de si mismo cruzó el pasillo diecisiete, y en un momento de repetida seguridad volteó su rostro hacia el cuarto donde Saisa había sido raptada, una leve sonrisa salió de su rostro al burlarse del asunto por que su increíble seguridad le hacía pensar que eso no era nada para él, y que de seguro saldría victorioso y con la admiración de todos de aquella búsqueda…

Continuó su marcha, y unos metros más adelante, una figura llamó la atención de su mirada. Era un cuaderno, que estaba tirado en el piso, junto a una pluma…que alguna vez había sido suya. El Devaroniano se detuvo, tornó su cuerpo hacia tales objetos y con temor se acercó. En toda la zona, sus lentas pisadas era todo lo que se podía escuchar, siendo primero el sonido original, y luego el eco repetitivo que iniciaba con fuerza, y poco a poco, con cada repetición, se iba desvaneciendo. Jor tragó saliva al recordar aquella pluma, que de niño le había pertenecido a él, la cual había sido de su madre en su juventud, y Jor la había poseído hasta la primera década de su vida, por que luego, se la había entregado en forma de regalo al único ser que consideraba su familia, a su mejor amiga: Saisa Tachi. Acto seguido, observó el cuaderno adyacente, que se encontraba cerrado, con la portada besando el suelo. Jor lo tomó con su mano izquierda, vio detenidamente la portada, y acto seguido la acarició con su mano derecha, sus dedos abrazaron el lomo, y su diestra abrió el cuaderno y fue hasta la última página escrita, bajó su mirada y observó las letras "fi", decidió entonces devolverse un poco, y leyendo de reojo algunas oraciones identificó el escrito. Luego de sus labios salió un murmullo que decía:

-"Vivamos Nuestras Vidas"-ese era el título de la novela que el día que Saisa fue raptada, estuvo a tan solo unos cuantos trozos de tinta de terminar. En ese momento a Jor se le olvidó su simpatía, su carisma y su seguridad, y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar.

Por otra parte, Traun intentaba no destrozarse en una de sus tantas depresiones diarias, por lo que buscaba algo que hacer para entretenerse hasta la hora en que les anunciaran que ya tenían que irse, así que, decidió ir a alistar el viaje.

-Armas.

-Listo.

-Fusiles.

-Listo.

-Revisa los tanques de energía.

-En un momento señor.

-Rápido Teliban, no tenemos todo el día- regañaba con empeño y voz de líder el joven Zabrak.

-Creo que están llenos.

-¡CREO NO ES UNA RESPUESTA SOLDADO! Te recuerdo que cuatro vidas están en juego, ¿Qué pasaría si los tanques no estuvieran llenos y a mitad del camino nos quedáramos atrapados en el espacio, y Keya se quedara con ellos cuatro y los asesinara, botara sus cuerpos en las Blue Mountains, la gente entrara en pánico y se iniciara una guerra civil, que afectara la economía de la galaxia, el banco de Muunilinst cayera en banca rota y las familias empezaran a morir de hambre y todo esto fuera culpa del Templo de Kamparas, solo por que a ti no te dio la gana verificar que los tanques estuvieran llenos?, así que ve a verificar ahora y cuando vuelvas no quiero que tu respuesta lleve la palabra "creo" incluida ¿Ok?, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-…Si, ¿Dónde quedan las Blue Mountains?

-…Olvídalo, iré a buscar a Eli.

-Pero, ¡oye, no me dejes con la duda!

Traun salió del hangar por la puerta principal del mismo, y se fue a la zona de habitaciones de maestros, llegó al cuarto de la maestra y lentamente la puerta se abrió. Su pié derecho tocó aquella suave alfombra color azul rey, milésimas después el pié izquierdo repitió la acción. La puerta se cerró de golpe, el cuarto estaba vacío. Traun estaba a punto de devolverse cuando, detrás de él, sintió una leve respiración. El padawan con temor volteó su tronco corporal y percibió una presencia por debajo de la cama. Sin quitar sus ojos del flanco, inició un acto de levantamiento de su mano derecha, esta llegó hasta la cintura y cuando no sintió nada en esta, se dio cuenta de que no traía su sable con él, asustado pensó que pronto él formaría parte de aquel grupo de raptados, en ese momento se encontraba en una encrucijada, ó intentaba huir corriendo, sabiendo que aquella presencia lo atacaría por la espalda, ó intentaba enfrentarla y asesinarla de una vez por todas, aunque fuera con la fuerza de sus brazos. Después de meditarlo rápidamente decidió…enfrentarlo. Tomado una vez el veredicto comenzó a descender, se agachó y se apoyó en sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, y…se asomó por debajo del mueble, observó unos ojos amarillos, que de inmediato se abalanzaron contra él, dejándolo en posición de espalda contra suelo. Traun, asustado, solo sentía como…le lamían la cara.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la figura de Eli Mathía entró al cuarto.

-Oh, veo que ya se conocieron-dijo esta. En ese momento el cerebro de Traun colapsó. Asustado y a la vez confundido de aquellas dulces palabras, el Zabrak pensó que era momento de observar a su atacante. No era una lunática desquiciada que había vuelto de la muerte impulsada por la venganza ni mucho menos, ni siquiera era humano. Era un pequeño, curioso y aunque cueste decirlo tierno dragón Krayt, del tamaño de una mascota convencional-le agradas ¿sabes?-Traun decidió levantarse y alejar a la bestia de su cuerpo.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-…Mira…hace siete años fui a una misión en busca de un posible Sith y ahí hallé un huevo de Krayt, cuidé al huevo hasta que nació, pero el Krayt se encariñó conmigo, y me dio lastima dejarlo abandonado, el Consejo no me permitía tenerlo, por lo que lo tuve que esconder, encontré una especie de cueva secreta bajo la Torre Inaugural, y ahí lo escondí todos estos años.

-¡Y podrías explicarme por que lo tienes aquí!

-Por que los Krayt tienen buen olfato, y nos podría ayudar a buscar a los raptados-Traun veía a Eli con rencor y susto-… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Es que…me asustó, estaba debajo de la cama y…eso.

-Oh…-Eli se agachó y acogió al dragón en sus brazos-¿Por qué asustaste al joven, Kopane?, eso no se le hace a las visitas.

-¿Perdón?

-Kopane, ese es su nombre.

-¿Y entonces piensas llevar a…-mira al Krayt con frialdad-…"Kopane" con nosotros?

-Pues si-Traun contestó con el rostro su disgusto-pero no te preocupes, es muy cariñoso…cuando no está enojado.-Traun, molesto por la gran vergüenza y humillación que le había provocado el Krayt ya que el Padawan pensó que podía ser Keya Kedord, salió del cuarto rápidamente. Teliban ya se encontraba en la nave, Eli y Kopane ya iban en camino, así que era hora de buscar a Orlaya, y ¿Que mejor lugar para encontrarla que en la sala del Consejo?

Traun descendió a la primera planta para buscar aquel salón que solo se componía de doce sofás rojos, el espacio abierto tan solo interrumpido por las columnas en forma de tubo que admiraba la salida del sol, y una linda alfombra decorativa en medio del salón. Coruscant y Kamparas siempre habían diferido en casi todo: forma de entrenamiento de los Padawan, forma de pensar, forma de tomar decisiones, forma de organizar e inclusive de decorar, teniendo la última una gran notoriedad en el simple hecho de que el Templo de Coruscant era basado en una estructura de cinco torres en medio de una ciudad, donde el Consejo se hallaba en un punto de notable altura casi al pico de una torre. En el Templo de Kamparas este era un edificio de mayor comprensión longitudinal, basado en la idea de tres pisos sobre la tierra, y unos cuantos pasadizos subterráneos con un calabozo, una recolectora hídrica, y una planta hidroeléctrica estas últimas siendo alimentadas por el río que cruzaba por debajo de la tierra; estando el Consejo situado en el primer piso. ¿Por qué esta gran diferencia? Por que Coruscant quería dejar bien en claro que ellos eran la máxima autoridad en el templo, a diferencia de Kamparas que daban una señal de equidad al estar en el nivel más bajo, donde todos podrían llegar si tuvieran algún problema. Para llegar a cualquier lugar del templo en Coruscant, se necesitaba un ascensor, en Kamparas solo existían escaleras. El templo principal de la galaxia esta en medio de la basta, contaminada y sucia ciudad, mientras que Kamparas se sitúa en medio de un bosque. Por debajo de él pasa un riachuelo que baja por el risco (ya que la parte norte del Templo esta al borde de uno), pudiendo deducir entonces que la puerta principal del templo ve al este, el consejo presencia el oeste, el hangar contempla el norte, y el recuerdo de piedra en conjunto con el jardín observan al sur; donde solo queda una hermosa montaña nevada que lleva por nombre Tarbasa. Pero la idea de todas estas diferencias entre Coruscant y Kamparas son precisamente las que Aquino Solo planteó, el quería demostrar que un ambiente natural y con poca tecnología podría lograr que los Jedi fueran mejores. Aquino fue el gran mentor que planteó la idea, y el gran arquitecto que se dispuso a construirla, el maestro Solo configuró un sistema de pasillos y dormitorios donde todos tenían su propio número, y algunos hasta nombre siendo de los mas importantes el Pasillo 1 conocido como "Eternity", a su lado derecho estaban los inicios de los pasillos dos y tres y las aulas del Clan Oso Aurek, Besh y Cresh; a su izquierda el jardín y el Recuerdo de Piedra; a su inicio la entrada principal; y a su final una gran puerta con salida el exterior que se conectaba con un caminito de piedras hasta llegar al no muy lejano Consejo; y era precisamente en ese estrecho pasaje por el cual Traun Ti iba caminando en ese momento buscando a Orlaya. Al acercarse al salón del Consejo pudo escuchar una conversación, donde el Zabrak iba reconociendo las voces dentro de la estancia.

-Estas llevando una gran responsabilidad contigo Orlaya-decía Hangiela Kam que se encontraba parada en medio del aposento platicando con Nuluel que estaba junto a ella y con Orlaya que permanecía frente a los dos-te estás llevando a nuestros Padawan, los cuales tan solo tienen siete meses de haber entrado en los rudimentos de la fuerza, si apenas pueden controlar su sable, ¿Estas consiente de que si Traun y Jor mueren la sangre yacerá en tus manos, verdad?

-Si maestra.

-Cuida bien a mi incompetente aprendiz Orlaya-pidió Nuluel.

-Si maestro.

-Y recuerda Orlaya que si necesitas ayuda ahí estaremos para socorrerte-ilustraba la Togruta. Acto seguido posó su palma derecha sobre el hombro de su amiga y prosiguió-y deseo de todo corazón que encuentres a Saisa.

-…Gracias Hangiela.

-Disculpen-entró el Zabrak a la habitación-creo que ya es hora de irnos maestra.

-…Si Traun, posees la razón, ya es hora, busca a nuestros compañeros.

-Teliban está en la nave, Eli y Kopane iban en camino y…-lo interrumpen.

-Kopane ¿Quien es Kopane?-preguntó Hangiela.

-… ¿Kopane, dije Kopane?, pues de seguro me equivoqué, de por si ese nombre nunca lo había escuchado en mi vida-risa nerviosa-no se quien es Kopane…

-Traun, yo se que Kopane es el Krayt de Eli y que los va a ayudar a buscar a los raptados, es mas, yo la ayude a encontrar su escondite para que Yradir no los hallara, ¿Por qué me mientes?

-…-Traun miraba impactado como el maldito Krayt ya le había jodido la existencia dos veces en un día, tan solo pudo salir de la habitación y dedicarse a buscar al único ser faltante: Jor. Minutos más tarde, el Zabrak había revisado todo el Templo, menos un lugar, el temible pasillo diecisiete. Traun había luchado todo un día por no desmoronarse y no caer en una depresión, como para a punto de lograr su objetivo, tuviera que pasar por un pasillo que le traería tanta tristeza, que lo desmoronaría de tan solo pisarlo. Traun tal vez pensó que probablemente Jor no sería tan estúpido como para estar en ese pasillo así que el moreno solo pasaría por enfrente y volvería a ver solo para confirmar su teoría. La decepción fue total cuando Traun vio que Jor si estaba tirado en el suelo llorando con un cuaderno en la mano, y si había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para estar en el pasillo. El Zabrak no tuvo más remedio que entrar al tenebroso diecisiete a sacar a su compañero de la soledad. Apenas tomó la decisión entró a paso acelerado, se acercó a su mejor amigo y tan solo le dio tiempo de decir:-Jor.

-¡Es como si ella me obligara a recordarla, no he podido sacármela de la cabeza, es como si ella misma me echara recuerdos y me pidiera cosas como tenme en tu memoria o algo por el estilo, y con su pensamiento y utilizando la Fuerza me pidiera que la rescatara, es como si…!

-Jor, tranquilo.

-¿Como puedo estar tranquilo?, ¡Es mi culpa, esa mañana nos peleamos, le dije que se alejara de mí, y vino a escribir aquí, justo donde estoy yo, con la pluma que yo le di, es mi culpa, si eso no hubiera ocurrido, ella hubiera estado conmigo, pero…!

-Jor.

-¡Es mía!-Traun cogió con sus manos las mejillas del Devaroniano.

-Jor, mírame, no es tu culpa, todo va a estar bien-el moreno se sentó junto al Devaroniano y lo dejó llorar en su hombro, el tiempo que le fuera necesario…

Un día en la mañana Jorkyyy'sai'Greneth, un simpático, carismático, y muy seguro de si mismo Devaroniano se dejó engañar por su seguridad y cuando por fin abrió los ojos solamente su mejor amigo estuvo ahí para consolarlo…


End file.
